Miscellaneous Snape
by galleons
Summary: For ficlets that just don't have a place in my Snape fanfics as potential chapters.
1. Vector's Despondency

**Vector's Despondency ( A.K.A Or I shouldn't have watched GOF during that time of the month)**

_**Septima Vector discovers that Snape must re-enter the Dark Lord's service.**_

Cedric Diggory's parents had been administered sleeping draughts and Professor Vector rubbed a hand over her eyes trying to block out the vision of their poor child as she ascended the stairwell to Dumbledore's office. Her legs felt like lead, yet she need not move, as the stairwell spiraled up and up to the Headmaster's office.

When she got to the anteroom to his office, she saw that Professors McGonagall and Sinistra were there and that the door to Dumbledore's office was shut. Crouch and Fudge most likely had left or the two women, who were no fans of theirs, would have hinted somehow.

"What is going on?" she asked nervously. "Who is in with the headmaster?"

"Severus is…discussing a few, er, developments with Professor Dumbledore," offered Minerva quietly.

Septima didn't like the eerie calm of her voice; it sounded manufactured.

"Well, what are they discussing? What will they do now that You-know-who has returned?" asked Septima with concern, her voice quivered, and a chill went through her.

McGonagall took a deep breath, looked over at Aurora and then answered with difficulty.

"Severus Snape has been summoned by the, er, through that _mark _on his arm. He sort of knew he would have to, if You-Know-Who…ever…. It started glowing even before Harry Potter returned with poor Cedric Diggory. He will have to go to him immediately and rejoin his ranks," breathed McGonagall.

"It is hours after they assembled. What can he possibly tell them?" asked Aurora with a mixture of sadness, disbelief; shocked to her core. It was a sure death sentence. He was walking to a very painful, prolonged death. It made her sick to think on it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Oh…Merlin, _no_!" The sobbing was uncontrollable just outside Dumbledore's office.

Minerva and Aurora's heads swung around at the unexpected outburst.

Minerva looked goggle-eyed at Professor Vector who collapsed into an over-stuffed chair. Sinistra, who was now next to her, had Septima's head cradled in her lap and was stroking her dark hair.

Septima lifted her head and sat up rigid, taking big gulps of air as if she couldn't breathe, as if something was stuck in her chest and she couldn't get it out.

"Oh, my, oh, my dear….he…I never knew you cared about him so. I always suspected he did greatly for you but…" McGonagall stopped herself, "Oh, Septima, you have to stop. They will be coming out soon and he has no idea at all, I'm sure. My dear, it may just be too much for him tonight." Minerva had tears in her own eyes as well.

"And Mia, he has to leave…he has to," admonished Aurora.

She was hyperventilating, the great sobs coming swiftly and stifling her speech when she attempted several times to speak. She choked on her tears.

Sinistra, who moved from her seat next to Septima, got up and faced her. She loved her best friend so, but knew she had to do this. She never wished to be harsh, but she was very nervous herself about what would happen once Snape and the Headmaster came back through the door, if Mia didn't pull herself together. She had figured she had a crush on him perhaps, but saw now that she had greatly, gravely misjudged, and felt like a complete, insensitive dolt now for her earlier comments. Merlin, how Septima must have hidden this from her, if she had ever realized the extent to herself!

"Professor, do you think you could fetch Mia some tea?" asked Aurora.

"Yes, of course, _please,_ Septima, compose yourself, it will disturb him," Minerva pleaded, choking back her own tears that were rising.

Aurora didn't wish for tea. She would do everything in her power later to help Mia feel better. She only wished for McGonagall not to see her bawl Mia out…in desperation. It would help herself also to be strong and not cry as well. Mia looked pitiful in her present state. It was hard to look at her. She might be in shock.

If the two of them had stopped their teenage nonsense years ago, they could have spent more time together perhaps. She felt like a moron for having that thought, knowing it was never that easy, but her mind was racing. Aurora knew that he had always picked on her as well, because she was best friends with her, and she had always suspected his fascination with Mia. Septima was not afraid of him, he couldn't bully her, his sarcasm and dry, venomous wit was no match for Mia's biting, forthright one-liners back. She always called him out on his nonsense and was honest with him. No use to dwell on it now… but academically, he was as wise as Dumbledore. Emotionally, he could be the equivalent of a fifth year. He must have basked in it, come to think of it. It made sense now.

"You have got to stop now, Septima," she said through her teeth, barely in control of the roller coaster of emotions sweeping through her. She felt utterly helpless and very, very sorry for the both of them.

Mia looked up at her abruptly with red, tear-stained eyes at the stern voice. She wasn't used to it. She had always been a bit tougher than Aurora.

"But don't you under—stand? They _will_ kill him. How much luck or skill can one person have?" Septima rambled on morosely, wild-eyed.

"He's been doing this for years," she tried to sound casual. "Do you want him to hear you?"

"Yes, but not in his presence….and no…I don't…want him… to hear." The whimpering cries and mewing sound as Septima tried to compose herself stabbed Aurora in the heart. She pressed on for her friend and for Snape.

"Merlin, I should fetch some blood lollipops…..you are as pale as a vampire, maybe Severus was right. You think he has some in his office next to his dried lady bugs? Perhaps near those ghastly jars with Merlin-knows-what floating in them?"

Septima smiled through her tears and sniffled. "I know now he was just being funny, well, in his odd way," she still appeared grim. "And whatever that rubbish is, he uses them…not sure for what though."

"Yes, because he cared deeply and was so afraid you would find out. I think we all suspected now that I think about it," she said softly, not caring if Snape hexed her if he should happen to hear.

"But how come nobody told me?" She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief Aurora had just given her.

"I don't know, Mia. I'm still not sure, but I just know he does. And it always remained in his power alone to do something about it. I'm sure he had his reasons…many reasons."

"What does it matter now? They will _kill_ him! Volde…"

"Don't say his name. Not now… that he has…And anyway, look at you being so positive!" She tried humor on her friend once more.

"I can't," Septima screeched, "I'm too afraid to be, of what may happen if I am."

"Well, that attitude…Mia, it quite frankly, needs to be sacked. He would _never_ act like that and _you _know that. He'd…why he would laugh at you. You should have seen him when Dumbledore told him what he had to do. He said nothing, never broke his composure, and coolly walked right into the office before you came and CALMLY, I might add, with the devilish smirk on his face."

"Because he is brilliant…so brave…nothing intimidates him. _Ever._ It's utterly amazing and dumbfounding…at the same time…"

She started to cry harder again.

"Mia, I will drag you out of here. Forget the tea, I will tell Minerva to tell the elves to bring it to my room. We can talk and wait until he comes back," Aurora was getting nervous now, _nothing _was working.

"No, I want to stay here."

"Not like this…you will upset him!"

Septima was pensive for a few seconds. She thought about him being upset and thinking it might compromise his already precarious position if his ever-smooth outlook was rattled, she rallied.

"You're..you are right,"she sniffled. "I…I can't see him like this. I can't… _knowing _where he has to go. Let's leave, please, Aurora…I know the look, the-what-the-hell-is-this-all-about-Vector. And then he will glare at me and quite possibly sneer, too. Let's go."

The heavy door to the office opened. The robes of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape swept out of the office.

"As a matter of fact..."Snape started silkily, "what the hell _is _all of this about, Vec..."he froze mid-way through addressing her. His long, thin face grew pale.

"What is the matter? We heard…oh, my dear Miss Vector, sweet girl. We thought it was Harry... perhaps the Diggorys had awakened…have you been crying, my dear?"

Aurora couldn't believe the Headmaster's lack of tact…either that or he wanted to draw attention to it. He was always one for melodrama, er, at times.

He-perhaps he thought it would help Severus?

Snape turned from the headmaster to look at her. He was deathly silent and the black eyes remained cold and calculating. She was no longer crying, but her face displayed every bit of evidence that she had been, and quite hard, too.

His mouth opened slightly and he stared piercingly at her, questioning, assessing the situation, and his eyes widened, not believing it, and then he looked into her eyes and his face slackened a little bit. Aurora thought he looked pale for a moment.

And then something, something flickered…behind the eyes…and she knew. He did care…it bothered him.

And as for Severus Snape, deep within, every mistake he made when he joined the Death Eaters hit him with such force, because it hurt _her _now. He'd dealt with it for many years, but for someone else, it tore into him newly fresh.

Septima, thoroughly embarrassed and unable to believe that the damned door opened right when she was about to leave, felt so guilty that the two men who had such burdens to carry had to see her like this. She felt as if she was contributing to the burden.

Her legs wouldn't allow her support due to her nerves taking over, and she sat back down. Aurora put an arm around her to try to help her up. Maybe he would continue to stand there dumbstruck and she could get Mia out of there quickly. Septima just looked down at the floor, frozen, her mortification complete.

She had probably always cared for him, but it had to take this for it to burst forth from her, and she cursed how much time she had wasted. She was just as confused as the befuddled people looking at her with sympathy, which now pissed her off slightly and made her even more embarrassed. Images of the countless times he had tried to drive her insane flashed in her mind, and now it seemed so petty.

Well, Dumbledore was not incredulous. He understood more than anyone there could possibly imagine. He had always hoped she would come around. Snape, he knew about from day one, from his own observations and not at all from the man himself. Severus would rather die than talk about it.

He had watched their interactions, especially Snape. He had some sort of reaction to everything she did in his expressions, which meant, really, his eyes, a warm glimmer for nobody else but this young woman. The most telling, calculated affectations when he was around her that tried so hard to convince that he didn't care one bit, which were exactly the opposite of what he actually felt for her. Pretending he was looking elsewhere when he was paying very close attention to everything she did and said. Hyper-attentive, one could say, like a second nature, most unnerving if one didn't know Severus Snape as he did.

Severus had promised him, should the opportunity ever present itself, he would do it. Perhaps all would go well. One could only hope. He had known years ago when he still wasn't sure he could trust Snape completely, because no human being was exactly predictable, that this girl would save them all. Severus would risk nothing that would hurt her. He would never again return to their ranks as he had been.

Snape slowly walked over to where she was sitting and knelt down so he was eye level to her, his black robes spreading about before them on the floor.

He pushed her chin up with the knuckle of a single finger so she would look at him squarely in his eyes, his face softening slightly, but the determination in his eyes never wavering.

"Now…I have even more incentive to come back safely," his voice was low and soft. He moved his lips near her ear, so no one else could hear.

"I will see you when I return. I can't begin to guess how long I will be gone, but please wait up for me." His black eyebrows went up as if to ask her if she understood him.

She pushed strands of hair off of her wet eyes that blocked her vision, and nodded repeatedly with lowered eyes, but she glanced up quickly to steal a quick look at him, before looking down once more.

He shifted back on his knee and reached forward and slowly pressed his lips against the part in her shiny, dark hair. He wanted to do more, but he had to leave and he had mere minutes to remove this exchange from his mind and organize his thoughts once again before facing Voldemort after 13 years. If anything happened to him…if he was declared a traitor…they may seek out that which he cared the most for, namely her. Bellatrix Lestrange would surely revel in it. The maniac sought out families and loved ones for revenge, it was her twisted trademark, and he knew this.

He rose and didn't look back at her. He was afraid of what would happen if he did, and he didn't want to see her face like that again, distressed, puffy-eyed, but beautiful still. He wouldn't be able to stand it if she cried or even worse, she called him back to her.

He looked at Sinistra willing her to stay with Septima until he returned. "I do love her, you know," he mouthed. His face was unreadable, with no emotion, only in the words. She knew she had better not say anything….unless he never returned and all he had learned over the years couldn't successfully fool the Dark Lord.

She was as level-headed as she could be up to this point. It was now her turn for the tears to well up.

He turned on his heel, swept out of the office, his robes rippling past McGonagall as they passed each other.

Minerva, who was returning with a tray, couldn't believe the reserve and collectiveness that was on his face when he left. It gave her hope that he would be all right. She had taught him and later worked with him. He was brilliant and it would have to be enough.

He reached the outdoors near the grounds. He would fly there as they all did in days past. As they supposedly did as they reunited with the Dark Lord hours ago. Which Lucius, most likely checking up on him, had communicated with pride for their side and new confidence, because the Dark Lord was not angry with him or his family. He reached for his wand, recalled his Death Eater mask from the place it was "evanescoed" and fled. He held on to it in case he ever needed it again, like tonight. It was not an article one left out in one's rooms or for that matter, thrown carelessly out and into a dustbin.

Snape smirked as he marveled at his grave misfortune as he walked faster. The best thing that would probably ever happen in his life happened on the eve of his possible demise. The irony wasn't lost on him as he sighed, pulled up his shoulders, and spun, his dark robes twirling with him.

The black smoke rose up fast, and higher and higher into the night air. The noise it made was frightening.

Now, how did he convince the Dark Lord that it was in his best interest to remain at Hogwarts for a few hours more? That he was still his most loyal, his most faithful servant?


	2. The Worst Boyfriend on Earth

**The Worst Boyfriend on Earth**

Septima Vector was beyond _livid _and just a little bit mortified. Severus Snape came back very late from the Dark Lord's side, after more than a decade, as if that was normal for most, and she hadn't seen him until the next day for a grand total of two minutes.

He had passed her in the hallway, striding purposefully, and away from her. Black billowing robes in tow and sneer planted firmly on his face. Cool as a cucumber, as if he hadn't just had a near death experience. And he seemed to almost pretend that she hadn't cried, no _sobbed_, sounding like one of Hagrid's creatures…in the throes of death, red-eyed, blotchy-faced due to her fair skin, potentially, with remnants of a watery nose dribbling down her face, her hair scattered loosely around her head, wild-eyed and disheveled, all because she thought she'd die if something happened to him when he appeared before the Dark Lord.

And quite honestly, when she finally stared at her appearance in a mirror that fateful night, she quite resembled the Dark Lord. The Death Eaters that had beheld him, had told others, who had told others about his wondrous, powerful, yet terrifying appearance,

Well, he did send word via his owl to Aurora's rooms in the early morning hours to let them know that he was back in the dungeons, and that he would see her at work the next day.

Not good enough. And even _that_ hadn't happened.

She ended up not seeing him for a week. Apparently, whatever rubbish he came up with on the spot worked for him, and he had fooled the greatest wizard in the world next to Albus Dumbledore. He had to be the greatest liar that ever walked the face of the Earth. Truly mind-boggling how he had pulled it off and he had to be more powerful than anyone had ever imagined. Or he was just an extremely talented fibber desiring to save his own hide. And he failed to show at any meals in the Great Hall as well.

Rumors scattered that he was dead and that the man currently holding Potions classes and administering Head of House duties for Slytherin was a poly-juiced Death Eater that had disguised himself as Severus Snape, and was now holed up in his office and quarters in the dungeons.

It could have been accurate…for all she knew.

When the man appeared at a quidditch match to referee a Slytherin/Hufflepuff game and actually called fairly for both teams, rumors were even more rampant.

She heard he was teaching…but the bloody hell she would show up at his classroom in the dungeons. What if her annoying, sort of following, caught them together and started throwing out lines she supposedly said and tearing up…again?

There was even a rumor that she had proposed to him on the spot and that she agreed to have his child, in case he never returned; it would be enough for her to push forward.

And as if that wasn't bad enough. She had some type of hero status at Hogwarts. The staff now thought her behavior was the sweetest, most endearing thing they had ever seen in their lives. Staff members still rushed up to hug her and kiss her and fuss over her. Tears in their eyes and quoting things she had said to Minerva and Aurora in confidence or in her wild state, not realizing exactly what the hell was coming out of her mouth, as she weeped and weeped until her head hurt and her eyes burned…probably as red as Voldemort's reportedly were by all accounts.

She knew that she hadn't said half of what the school was claiming. Ok, perhaps a few things here and there were true.

Aurora finally broke down in her rooms, sobbing uncontrollably, and exclaimed it was the most romantic thing she had ever witnessed.

_They all believed that it was basically a declaration of my unwavering, undying, all-enveloping, all-encompassing, passionate love for him…for all eternity._

_And then the worst part…Aurora told me that as he walked to his impending doom, most likely ending up hexed into little pieces never to be seen or heard of again, he had mouthed to her "I do love her, you know," with the burning fire of love in his black eyes. Not a bit of coldness or mockery…how he usually addressed us._

_My good friend, realizing that she felt the need to say something after he hadn't reached out to me when four days had passed, approached him and he declared her to be daft and said that she had misunderstood him, he had said. "Did she take, Skelegro?"_

_Aurora had returned to me in a fury, yelling that she wanted to hit him, but guessed that it was punishment enough to be back in the part time service of the greatest dark wizard in a century. She had pulled back her arm and he had just looked at it calmly, and then her, rolled his eyes and swept off…more inconvenienced for the moment than anything else._

"Septima," he nodded to her and continued to swoop, black robes dragging on the floor, in the other direction, as he passed her briskly on his way to Potions with third years.

She, er, knew his schedule.

He actually hadn't called her Vector…that was odd. And when she turned her head, like a dolt who possessed no pride or self-control at all, she noticed he had turned back to her as well. But his black hair covered his eyes and she saw nothing er, telling.

Well, well, should she even be surprised? Once an evil heartless, bloody moron… always an evil, heartless, bloody moron; he was no less than a craven thug…for the Dark Lord.

This was the man that had almost marched to his death, but before he did, had opened the door to Dumbledore's office and still tried to make fun of her, with the Headmaster inches away from him

He was mad after all. How else could someone convince the Dark Lord that they were still loyal after years of working with his greatest enemy?

And she, well, she was stupid, a bloody moron as well, who had just embarrassed herself in front of the whole faculty with a 30-minute blubbering, crying jag for a niffler's arse that didn't care about her. And that wore the same black robes _all of the time!_

Yes, Merlin forbid, if his cauldrons weren't scourgified to perfection….to hell with clean robes!

Just because he donned black, did he truly believe nobody would notice?

Probably, the Death Eaters celebrated, and rented out a hall in Knockturn Alley for the occasion, and matched him up with some lovely, homicidal lady, who wore dastardly black robes like he did._ And…never washed them either!_

With, it just so happens, the most ghastly tattoo-like mark that virtually took up his whole left forearm, an attractive skull with a snake popping out of its mouth, and she pondered this and resigned herself to the fact that at least she was free from staring at it in bed late at night.

It was two hours later after classes and almost a week later that his ruddy owl delivered a note from him requesting some vials that she had ordered for him from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade, before the last event of the tournament, before her disgrace in front of the whole school, that a now confirmed Death Eater, and one not reknowned for startlingly good looks, had rejected her.

She marched down to the dungeons and tried to control her ever-smoldering temper.

"Hello, by the way, glad you are still alive….hey, listen, I brought the vials you wanted. They just came from the Apothecary in Hogsmeade. There was a delay because the owl was ,er, stubborn for an owl, and refused to make the trip because the Owl Post hadn't paid him yet."

"And please don't let anything slip to Granger….a sweet girl, but she is still sensitive about the elves' plight, and I sympathize, but I think she is going about it all wrong," she rambled nervously, sounding like a lunatic or Trelawney or both.

Professor Snape sat in his armchair, eyes downcast , hair in his eyes, engrossed in a potions book in his lap.

"Are you quite finished?" He asked smoothly.

"I believe I am."

"It's you." He said without looking up.

"Me? Yes, it is me," she retorted quickly. "Septima Emma Arabella Vector."

"I mean it is you." he said softly and looked up to stare at her.

"Snape, it is not my fault the owl is disagreeable and went on owl strike or whatever they call it. I did as you asked to the best of my ability, but really, Severus, this whole affair is quite out of my hands."

"I think you misunderstand me. Remember I told you that I had incentive to return safely to Hogwarts? It is you that I want…very much so," he said sincerely.

"Oh, er, oh, yeah, right. And you did return safely…but your _owl _had to fill us in after we were up all night imagining countless scenarios where I would have to clean out the potions classroom and pack your things and bury a book of yours because nothing would be left…of you," she shouted angrily at him.

"Do you think that after you go through the sheer terror of being on your guard for hours you can just stop in for a cup of tea like nothing happened? I had to be alone, Mia, I had to put my thoughts together, and, don't repeat this, but I had a very long, informative discussion with the Headmaster afterward, naturally," he offered in exasperation.

"I am in love with you too, Vector. I know I am. And I think I have been for quite some time now," his voice softened again. "And stop with the theatrics about packing my possessions…don't think for a minute that it didn't occur to me…what would happen to me if I didn't return….or even to you."

"And it didn't, er, go away? Maybe you haven't been on a date for awhile and maybe …now that you are back in with the Death Eater fold…they could find you a nice girl…and who said I was in love with you?" her voice rose nervously.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her. "I tried not to think about you. I think about you all the time, and no it hasn't been easy for me." He was so matter of fact, but the eyes told a different story.

"Ok, great, I have to do my laundry, unlike someone I know, or perhaps even check on that rogue owl for the other part of your order," she said dismissively.

"Septima, really… what do you think about what I have just said to you.?"

"What do I think? I think you are mad, that's what I think. And why would I believe that you love me? You are the greatest liar in a century…no, correction, that ever lived!"

"Why? Why do you think that?" he asked plaintively. "And why are you denying that you…care for me now?"

Oh, dear, the bloody moron looked agitated.

"Because you have done everything to try to make me miserable as long as I know you and then you see me a mess, filled with raw emotion….and you disappear for a whole week. Not endearing to say the least. Not the actions of a man, who claims to be _so_ much in love with me, One step, one slippery step from a room next to Lockhart's in St. Mungo's. That is what people claimed I looked like, and apparently I bore a striking resemblance to your old boss….the Dark Lord," she paused for effect, but he just looked at her silently.

Not the effect she had planned on.

"Do you get it that supposedly _my face,_ after crying hysterically, resembled the face of the dark mark currently on your arm?"

He didn't laugh at her. He just gazed at her with a very serious expression on his face, perhaps mingled with a bit of tenderness.

"That was not my intent. I… it was new. I didn't know what to make of it or you. How could I? I am caught between my never-ending responsibilities," he snarled in dismay.

So…he was avoiding her.

She decided to use his own words on him. "How touching. Yes, and one of them has been your going out of your way to drive me to insanity."

"I wasn't sure how I felt in that moment or what to say. You surprised me at the office. It certainly was a lot to digest. You…it made me uneasy and I react strangely in those situations…always have," he said in very low whisper, barely audible.

"Honestly, you would be the _worst _boyfriend on Earth," she spat.

"Boyfriend?" he sneered. "Am I twelve?" He bared his teeth. "I feel as though you are disregarding what I am telling you."

"You know what I mean. What could I expect? An upgrade…correcting me ten times, instead of twenty times a day? Instead of regular blood lollipops, how about those expensive ones with limited edition purple foil decorations at Honeydukes that I heard about recently, while supplies last? You and your owl should look into it. And with You-Know-Who back in power, who knows? Perhaps he will get a commemorative chocolate frog card? He-who-came-back-from-a-cauldron-filled-with-fire-and-a-jelly-like-substance?"

"Stop, don't be funny. Not right now. You are making this harder for me. Also, I am very much relieved to have missed that part…of the regeneration ceremony," he voice wavered.

"That is what your, er, _people _are calling it?" she asked perplexed.

"Yes, regrettably so, let's not discuss it," he traced a finger to his lips and looked out of a window in his office.

_Ewww!, it was true! Ok. Let's not_….she thought to herself.

"And you couldn't possibly make this harder for me than you have. You were not on the chair near the Headmaster's office, scaring the living daylights out of poor Aurora and McGonagall, barely able to stand. And McGonagall was your teacher. You know she is tough. I-she didn't know what to make of me. Dumbledore, even calmer than you, even looked at me like I was nuts."

"No. he did not. He said wonderful things about you," Snape said firmly.

"Like what?"

"Well, that you are something to the effect of, er, nuts….regarding me. And that I was a very lucky man….beauty, wit, intelligence, and a riotous sense of humor."

"The Headmaster thinks I am a clown? Because I made for a very sad, very poor clown back in that office," she pouted.

"No, I could never convey how highly he regards you, Septima," he said proudly. "I can't say I don't agree with him."

She saw that he was trying to butter her up so she got nervous and said, "I hate you and now I will be going. Still looking into that room at St. Mungo's…the pysch ward," she yelled out sarcastically.

"Before I forget, also, first and foremost, Aurora is still not speaking to you. Why did you tell her that you said, "Did she take, Skelegro?"

"Because…"and he took an audible breath, "I was greatly upset and that is not something I wish to discuss in the Great Hall among public hearing."

"Why?" she pressed on.

"That was a private moment between Sinistra and I, and I thought she would have had better sense than to tell you."

"Why? What the hell is wrong with that?" she spat furiously.

"It was my place to tell you that I loved you, first, not somebody else,"

The look he gave her made her weak-kneed. She blushed violently.

"Oh, ok, fine then, I guess, I can understand that." The blasted bat had her there.

"Precisely…and I _am_ sorry. I really didn't mean to…you are infuriating. I can't read you. I have always never considered your being with me anything but hopeless. You hated me, no, you despised me, and I loved you, and I couldn't let you know that, Vector," he closed his eyes and opened them slowly, appearing lost in thought for a second. "And it is an overwhelming position to be in…among other things, as you very well know." He looked at her and then tilted his head quizzically, "What's wrong? You are looking at me quite strangely."

"You make it sound like an extremely taxing day in your office in a way, and… because I can't believe something decent and er, human…emotive just came out of your mouth. And I don't hate you but still…I still think you would be the worst boyfriend on Earth," she looked away, her arms folded, but she was being worn down.

"Perhaps I would be," he offered honestly. "I, of all people, know that nothing is for certain. But I could try. I would be willing to at least try…for you I would. And please, could we both agree to use other terminology?" he pleaded in an attractively low voice.

"What is wrong with…good evening, let me introduce myself…I am Septima Vector and this is my boyfriend, Severus Snape?"

He cringed. "I don't like it. How about Septima Vector, my, er, love?"

"If you do that in public you will be ridiculed even more mercilessly than the Gryffindor students do now," she said in a fury.

"Don't be cruel to me, Mia. I am sorry, I needed some time to think, and honestly, all the while it was only about you, and how I couldn't believe what I saw at that office. I was…moved. And if what you say is true…a jewel will never lower in that hourglass as long as I hold my position as Head of House and potions master…believe me."

She contemplated him. The dark eyes looked at her with such cautious warmth yet raw emotion, she had never thought it possible from him. Alas, her resolve broke. Her humor hopefully would detract from her nerves and her shaking.

"Ok, let's go over a few things. We will discuss how we will refer to each other at a later date."

"Fine," he agreed.

"No more blood lollipops, cockroach clusters, or hag… or any type of creature make-over books," she implored.

"Done," he nodded.

"Ok, stop correcting me, putting me in embarrassing situations, or trying to set me up on dates with Sanguini or any other creature of the night or the Forbidden Forest" she insisted.

"Agreed, and those are very simple and fair requests. You are extremely intelligent, no doubt, and I wouldn't want anyone to be with you except myself, not even vampires,"

She believed that was his attempt at a joke.

Er, right…stop mocking my intellect or lack of, including but not limited to correcting my grammar, poking fun at my fashion sense, or my potion-making prowess. I am not _you. _You are _brilliant_ at potions…and being a double agent. And Arithmancy, well, that's _my _thing." She pointed to her chest dramatically, her voice rising. "_My _area of expertise…"

"I promise. Arithmancy is _your_ thing. Rightly so…I shall never claim it as my own, in all good conscience, of course," had said patiently.

She didn't like his tone…he was making fun of her again and the subject she taught.

"Tell your owl to lose the directions to my quarters and to stop his vendetta against myself and Aurora Sinistra," she eyed him, daring him to object.

"That will be most difficult. Charon has been with me since he was born and has grown quite obstinate," he averted her eyes.

"Agree to it." She insisted, tilting her chin up, like a dueler standing over a fellow dueler while deciding whether to spare them or not.

"Anything else?" he asked smoothly, not commited to a definitive answer.

"Also, it just so happens that the stuffed hippogriff doll in my closet was given to me when I was 3 by my godmother and my aunt gave me the complete works of Lockhart as a Christmas gift several years ago. Just for the record, I want to make it very clear that they were not voluntary purchases," she looked around his office.

"You have made yourself quite clear. Alas, that was my greatest concern by far, I am so glad to have this resolved," he said silkily, a smile playing at his thin lips.

_Was he still mocking me?_

"What about my requests?" he asked quietly. He never shifted in his seat.

"Do you have any?"

He began to speak quickly. "You… will eventually move in with me at Hogwarts and then we need to discuss the summer holiday. And I have to tell you about my other house…"

"Whoooooh, going right to the point are we? What other _house _and are there things I should know about you that I don't?"

He ignored her.

"Yes, keep your quarters if you wish and…we need to maintain the appearance of separate quarters at school for the sake of our positions as professors and as well as with the adults at least for now. "Now, when you come to my rooms at night…" the bloody moron paused noticeably for effect, "I believe that is another obstacle, which must be dealt with prudently." He eyed her appealingly. She believed he had taken her in with his dark eyes very covertly. "I will sneak you in and nobody will be the wiser. I know very well how not to be seen…I will share my expertise with you, although that damned cat Mrs. Norris can be quite tricky. I will have to come fetch you until you are quite used to it," he offered in a matter of fact tone, after pretty much affirming that he wanted her desperately, and er, in that way.

"And when would that be?" she tried to catch her breath at his piercing gaze.

"The sooner the better I would imagine," he smiled evilly.

She blushed bright red…oh, Merlin, like she was surprised that would come up.

"I live with my parents in the summer," she changed the subject. She felt her face was still warm.

"Well, we will just have to go speak to them. Perhaps I could talk with your father. You always speak so highly of him," he said languidly.

"Oh, that is a wise idea. Are you mad? They have never even heard of you…"

"That is probably all for the best and in my favor," he offered airily.

She smirked

"I will have to think about it. What else?"

"You leave the Order… and help out in some other way…"he stated very seriously.

"That is a no," she countered firmly.

"_That_ is something that we will discuss at a later date," he didn't back down.

"Fine," she snapped. "And I do believe you are making more demanding requests than I am, just so you are not unaware."

He ignored her again.

"And…there will be _no_ others," he sounded jealous, the black eyebrows rising behind the curtains of jet hair framing his face.

"No other what?" she feigned ignorance, and asked sweetly.

"I couldn't bear to see you with someone else."

"Well, I have wonderful news for you. I am not like that. When I 'm with someone I'm with them."

"Good," he nodded, appeased.

"After that display in the Headmaster's office, I have ruined any chance of meeting someone ever again. So regrettably, you are now stuck with me," she informed him.

"Splendid, exactly the response I was seeking," he dead-panned sarcastically.

"Anything else Severus?"

"Yes, there is. Would you ever consider being with me permanently?"

"What do you mean, Snape, er, I mean Severus?"

"I think you know what I mean, Vector…for the future… would you ever consider me?"

"I might," she contemplated him and tried to hide the stupid grin that threatened to appear.

"That's enough for now then," he said resignedly.

He got up from his chair and took a few steps towards her.

"Also, I should probably take you out for a proper dinner."

"That would be a nice start."

"Good, then we are agreed," his face bore no expression.

"Good, well, then I must be going."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some things to do back at my quarters." She turned around preparing to leave.

"You can't go."

"There is something else?" she threw out carelessly over her shoulder and opened the door to his office halfway, when she stopped.

"What is it, er, Severus?"

He walked slowly over to her, the long, dark robes still billowing out but not as briskly. He closed the door that was halfway ajar and just stared down into her eyes, which felt like it took forever.

"Just know that I may never be able to properly convey or articulate verbally how I feel… to you. It will save us a lot of trouble."

He leaned over, closed his eyes, and slowly kissed her on the lips.

It was warm, inviting, and her nervousness ceased. It was pleasantly surprising.

"Please don't say anything to anyone yet. They will be bothering you even more than the office, er, situation," he advised sagely.

It went unsaid… but she knew he was afraid she would change her mind.

"I won't, I promise you." She kissed him on the thin, soft cheek. She was still treading very carefully.

The black eyes revealed a glimmer of warmth and something more.

It was a start.

When she left the thought occurred to her that he hadn't asked her if she loved him back. Somehow she knew that he was afraid of her answer. Well, she had many opportunities to tell him and show him.

Now she had to decide how she would tell her parents, and how he would stop this nonsense about disappearing for days at a time, especially during potential crises.

And Merlin, he almost looked giddy when he discussed the… er, nighttime situation.

She was so embarrassed, but pleasantly so.

He may not ever be the best boyfriend, er, love…in the world, but there was no denying that she loved him.


	3. The Invitation

**The Invitation (Or Snape is thrilled to see Sinistra go)**

Severus Snape crossed the grounds of Hogwarts at a brisk pace, dark robes flowing in his wake as he approached where Professors Vector and Sinistra were standing near the greenhouses.

"Could it be about the invitation I sent him. I can't just invite the entire staff and not him," said Aurora Sinistra to her friend Septima Vector.

"No worries, he declines them all. He won't be coming as you very well know," said Septima.

In Snape's hand was a white, lacy, wedding invitation. He held it up in two fingers very carefully away from himself as if it were bubotuber puss, they noticed as he approached them. It contrasted starkly with the dark figure he made.

He didn't appear annoyed, merely confused, and had a look of irony on his face when he reached them and said…

"Well, if it isn't the mature bride and her homely sidekick, Vector."

"Hello, Snape," they offered in unison.

"…and _congratulations _would suffice, Severus," said Vector.

"Yes it would. Actually you should both congratulate _me_ on this glorious occasion. When are you resigning Sinistra?" He smiled evilly and the black eyes glittered nastily.

"I'm not."

"Regrettable, to be sure, well, there is, as you very well know, no cohabitation with spouses on Hogwarts grounds. The rules clearly state that…"

"It's called floo powder, and thank you for your concern," said Sinistra in exasperation.

"I have not opened this yet. My owl, Charon, brought it to my attention that he saw you placing them in several staff mailboxes, so I know it is from you, Sinistra. This can't be a…." He opened the invitation in front of the two women. He lifted both flaps, lowered his eyes to read, the invitation very close to his prominent nose as if it were a very complicated exam question and said, "oh, dear Merlin…it is," his tone was grim.

"What is it? What do you mean, Snape?" asked Septima.

"Sinistra is…er, I mean….some…person" and he glanced up at them, "…actually desires…wishes to marry her?" his eyes widened slightly and he asked in disbelief if his assertion was correct. "Nobody informed me…prior to this. Ingenious, Sinistra, my compliments on your success…really…which love potion did you drug him with? On the other hand…I feel for the unfortunate groom… the poor fellow had no idea regarding your hand in this either I suppose, Vector."

"You are mad…and why should they? As if you cared to wish her well? What about your wish to refrain from the staff's dim-witted need to socialize?" parried Septima.

"And no, Snape…no magic was used," Sinistra humored his poor jesting.

He didn't answer and glared at them, calling them out on their deception with his expression, which informed them that he wouldn't be fooled so easily.

"Will you attend, Severus?" queried Sinistra.

He didn't answer either of them and then turned a calulating gaze once more on Septima.

"Are you attending, Vector?" he inquired with disinterest.

"Why, yes. I'm in it."

"In it?" he said slowly and deliberately. "English translation, Vector…meaning?" He spat impatiently and inclined his head toward her.

"I am in her bridal party. I'm her maid of honor."

"Is that what they call it?" he feigned fascination. "And really, the part about the maid…misleading wouldn't you agree…_hags_ being referred to as maids?"

Professor Vector didn't miss a beat. "Oh, well, _hag of doom_ with questionable taste was taken…but you could always alert the guests I would imagine, Snape."

He smirked and pocketed the invitation swiftly.

"Well, Severus, we will have a lovely time. And yes, it was a short engagement but our world is safe now. The Dark Lord is gone, things are somewhat settled though they may never be the same again, and we wished not to wait anymore. What for? We both love each other and…"trailed Aurora.

"How moving, Sinistra," sarcasm apparent in his low voice. "Please refrain from offering up any more details regarding the nuptials. I assure you I don't particularly care."

"Well, Dumbledore is thrilled, over the moon, really we all are…"

"How touching, Vector." He rolled his dark eyes, replying lazily.

She ignored him. "No staff member has married since Professor Sprout over 70 years ago."

"And for such an event…."he sneered, "…the Headmaster will surely insist I make an appearance," offered Snape, with resignation and making it quite clear it was a nasty business.

"I'm sure he's only trying to be….your work is done now. Come and have fun with us," said Sinistra in a polite and coaxing tone. She was too happy to be bothered by his cold demeanor.

Snape was silent, but the twisted smirk grew and his eyebrow rose further, as he looked at her as if she was quite daft.

"Enough." He pulled out the invitation again and asked wearily, begrudgingly, "Where do I sign?" as if he would be losing his soul to a dementor, without his consent.

"There is nothing to sign, Severus. You act like it is a contract or something very unpleasant," replied Septima.

"Do I? Who would have thought I could conceal my overabundant joy," he marveled audibly.

Vector looked down and tried not to laugh when she saw he was looking at where it said "Severus Snape and guest" and the blank line in which he had to indicate the number and his guest's name.

She didn't hestitate for a moment.

He continued looking at the paper, perhaps perplexed. His thin, pale face was immobile and inscrutable.

"Who are you going with?" she asked cheerfully.

"No one," he said smoothly, as he looked up at her with a bland expression.

"Might I offer some suggestions…how about Alecto Carrow or even Florence? Or…some eligible, albeit, downtrodden woman from Knockturn Alley, hoping her fortunes will rise now that You-Know-Who has disappeared? Somebody may just be desperate enough…" she glared at him but her voice was nonchalant.

"Quite amusing Vector," he smirked and pushed a greasy lock of black hair from his eyes.

"Or maybe your owl could accompany you? He is your best mate."

"Who are _you _attending with Vector?" The eyebrow raised higher as he appeared to have not heard her last suggestion.

"I am going alone" she blushed. "Far to busy to ask…."

"Ah, is that what you are telling people? How many have turned you down, Vector? Do you even bother to keep count anymore? Anyway, what are you two up to in Sprout's gardens?" His smirk appeared to resemble a cold smile.

"Flower selection and ideas. Why are you here? A ton of flowers couldn't rid the dungeons of the stench coming from your classroom," said Aurora.

"Does Sprout know you are here?" he pressed vengefully, as if he hoped they would be caught doing something they ought not to.

"As a matter of fact she does. Why don't you close your mouth and help us identify the flowers we are seeking then? You _are_ the Potions Master after all," offered Septima.

"If it means hurrying along the very day that Sinistra leaves us, my dearest hope, then I shall assist and offer my services." He walked nearer to them and closer to a row of flowers. "Step aside." He conjured parchment, ink, and quill. "Write this down, for I shall not repeat myself."

He walked slowly around the rows, deep in concentration. He leaned over a bush, here and there, lost in study.

"Geranium…wrong occasion."

"Hyacinth, hydrangea…perhaps."

The women tried not to laugh. They only asked the fool to name the flowers, not give his advice. They let him carry on…

"Lavender…lilac…only…if your intended happens to be Lockhart," he almost sing-songed in an eerily soft voice.

He passed the lilies without comment.

"Er, bluebells…" He kept strolling.

"McGonagall and I will _never _forget your grab bag gift to Septima for Valentine's Day," said Sinistra sweetly.

"Neither will I," deadpanned Snape. "Now are you both going to take this seriously or is this an utter waste of my precious time?" His black eyes dared them to interrupt him again.


	4. How One Earns the Order of Merlin

**How One Earns the Order of Merlin and is Still a Lonely Bastard (Or, how I wished the book had ended because I am a sentimental fool)**

The black eyes flew open. He had to be ready and in the Great Hall for the ceremony in 30 minutes. Severus Snape rose quickly from the old, green sofa in his office and went about readying himself.

He went up alone. Black dress robes, white collar, black cravat and took his place next to the headmaster. The black curtains of greasy hair were a bit longer than most people remembered, the thin, pale face a little more lined, but the large black pools looking out and around the crowded Great Hall were the same.

It had been agony walking to his seat. More like a blur of faces and noise, colorful banners, bright glitter and a swirl of noise because he walked so fast. People with tears in their eyes, shouting his name, cheering, congratulating him, stopping him to shake his hand with glee and gushing as he tried to make it to his reserved seat in the front next to Dumbledore. Parents looking at their smaller children and pointing at him while explaining in terms the little ones could understand what he had done. And that he was probably going to be the next, most valuable chocolate frog wizard card in their vast collection. Actually, Honeydukes had contacted him and he was going to sit for his portrait next week.

Dumbledore beamed and clapped a hand to his shoulder. "I can't begin to tell you how proud of you I am, and thrilled beyond words at your recognition, so well-deserved, my old friend. You do know they will call you up and then we will present other awards to the Order of the Phoenix members. I rarely pay attention at these ceremonies but I would if I were you. They may expect you to say a few words."

"I am ready," Snape offered curtly but politely. He didn't trust himself to speak after what Dumbledore had said to him. The Headmaster's words warmed him, but a response was stuck on his tongue.

They sat through what only had to be a grueling, moving segment where tribute was paid and posthumous awards were given to those who had died in the fighting or along the way as they fought to rid the wizarding world of Lord Voldemort.

He noticed the weeping Andromeda and Ted Tonks, arm around his wife, the hand gripping her shoulder as if to settle himself, his wife, who was clutching both her grandson and the medals her daughter and son-in-law had received.

He felt a sudden tug in his stomach and had to look away. He had been Nymphadora Tonks Lupin's Potions Master and co-member of the Order and he would see to it that he said a few words to them later.

Potter's segment was a blur, too many thoughts swirling in his mind, until they honored him and put up a picture of him as a small baby with his parents. He felt as though his insides would give way. He'd never seen the pictures. And then he paid very close attention when James and Lily received posthumous awards for their services to the Order, to the wizarding world, and as casualties of the Dark Lord. He clenched his teeth as he saw the long, thick, red hair cascading down her back and the huge, bright green eyes as she smiled at her baby. He never saw her again when she left school and married Potter, only in passing at Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley…well, any sight of her was welcome to him and he sought her out quite frequently.

Then it was Sirius Black, Emmeline Vance, Charity Burbage, and others…

Then it was his turn. And the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, or Aurora Sinsitra's intended, rose to speak about Severus Snape.

He reached the podium, looked up at the crowd and began.

"Severus Snape attended Hogwarts as a young man. If one asked his teachers, and we did," the crowd chuckled, "they all agreed that he was most brilliant, earned high marks, had a talent for potions very early on, and would be seen endlessly studying. After seventh year, he apprenticed at an Apothecary in Hogsmeade where he quickly impressed his employers until a position opened at Hogwarts. It was no surprise that he would become Potions Master, Defense of the Dark Arts instructor, Head of House, and eventually Headmaster though for a brief time."

"And all the while, Professor/former Headmaster Snape was working closely with Albus Dumbledore and acting as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, risking his life on a daily basis by pretending he was still amongst the Death Eaters and one of them. He had fooled Voldemort for almost four years. He protected Harry Potter from several disasters and honored his love for his dear friend Lily Evans Potter and ensured the survival of her son."

Everyone now knew about his love for Lily. And he wasn't embarrassed in the least.

_Potter, circling Voldemort carefully as Snape was dueling others and attempting to blast the snake, one of the horcruxes, in another part of the Hall, was told later that Potter had told Voldemort why he had turned. Everyone heard and retold the account to others later. _

_He would never forget…the Hall was chaos, groups of people dueling sporadically. If nobody was after you, you had to be aware of stray curses flying everywhere. No part of the Hall was truly secure. It was over when Dumbledore, one eye on Voldemort who was re-entering the Hall, one eye on Harry to protect him until the last second, ready to duel Voldemort with Harry if he must, had warned Snape not to blow his cover until the last second. Snape refused plainly. He had to go to her._

_Professor Vector was on the ground, blood streaming from another wound to her chest. Her head had blood trickling down the side from where it had hit a stone on the wall. She sat up, dazed, and felt her hands around the floor frantically for her wand, but there was no way she was getting up for what had to be the third time she had been hit with something. She had been dueling for hours, running about the castle before their last stand in the Great Hall, and was done for. A Death Eater was slowly making their way to stand over her, and Merlin knew what. Snape didn't hesitate to find out what was next. He would get her and then follow all of Dumbledore's orders. They would have to work around this somehow. Snape had blasted the Death Eater away. Grabbed her quickly in his arms and brought her to a corner where others of their side were present, and where the more experienced had formed a human wall, so the injured were in the back of them. He couldn't regret what he did. He placed her in the arms of someone else and her eyes closed from the pain. He was still nervous because if it was more than a wound, if it was tainted with a dark curse, they may not be able to stem the flow until he could reverse it. _

_Dumbleodore, raising his wand and speaking fast had said. "Harry is the final horcrux. I had a feeling you might have suspected for awhile now at the type of dark magic involved. Please know why I couldn't tell you or anyone until now. Harry and I can duel him together. I can not let him touch Harry until the snake is killed. The snake must be killed. Harry, will…he needs to be…the killing curse He will not die, Severus, only the part of Riddle that is in him. And then one of us will have to approach Riddle and strike the final blow, destroy the last piece of soul. Be careful, they now know, and no, I am not upset that you blew your cover to help Septima Vector. And I knew. I know you care for her. We must split up. Severus, kill the snake…a piece of soul resides in it. Harry can not touch him until the snake goes first._

_And it was when they had this conversation behind several powerful shield charms that were starting to wear off, he turned, and saw that the Death Eaters saw him move Septima to where the Order was and were communicating and moving together against him. Bellatrix Lestrange lost her mind and screamed in a blood-curdling voice, "TRAITOR…TRAITOR! I told you all…all you fools."_

_Which made his job easier, because they knew Voldemort valued the snake, not that it was a piece of soul that needed to be protected. Voldemort never told them. The price of trusting no one that could potentially, in a move for power, kill the snake themselves._

_The snake was slithering frantically, fearful, trying to get out of the way of hexes and curses, trying to get to her master's side. Snape walked right to where the Death Eaters were, deflecting spells, casting several powerful ones of his own, pausing, calculating, when several Death Eaters saw that they were getting nowhere because Snape was so much more powerful than them. They gulped; never suspecting that the quiet pet of Voldemort, the lapdog of Albus Dumbledore, had acquired this much magical skill, and that they had poorly underestimated him. He snapped his wand, pretending to strike someone near him and moved his hand expertly within seconds. The snake let out a piercing hiss and fell to the floor…dead. It was then that he went over to help Dumbledore and Harry. And the Dark Lord gave him such a look due to his treachery to him. He knew he would never forget it as long as he lived. Shock mingled with fear too because Lord Voldemort realized that he had never planned for this, and could not fathom how Snape had duped him for years._

"It is with great honor I present several of our highest awards to Professor Severus Snape, and one that was created to honor him and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Mister Harry James Potter."

"Professor Snape, would you please join me onstage," said Kingsley proudly.

Snape rose and looked at Dumbledore. He turned and saw Septima Vector for the first time. She had waved and mouthed, "Good luck" to him as he made his way to the stage set up for the evening.

Kingsley Shacklebolt waited for Severus to reach his side and then continued.

"May I present to you, Severus Snape, the Wizarding gold medal for bravery, Order of Merlin, first class, and lastly, the highest honor created and to be bestowed upon Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore as well, the Order of Merlin, phoenix maxis, which none but the three of you will ever receive. On behalf of myself and the entire wizarding world, we honor you and could never repay you or thank you enough for your sacrifices and services to us."

Professor McGonagall helped the minister pin them to Severus' robes, tears welling in her eyes. She then hugged him and looked about to say something but had difficulty due to her emotions. "It has been an honor to work with you and…and to know you as your teacher. I can never forgive myself for ever doubting you."

He offered quietly, "Minerva, what were you supposed to think, granted some of my past actions and affiliation, please do not think on it." He struggled, but offered what he hoped was a reassuring sort of smile.

The cheers and claps were deafening, people rose out of their seats and there was no chance the applause was ending any time soon.

He walked to the podium and looked around, taking it all in. After awhile, those with better sense who saw he was waiting to speak stopped and sat down and then the others followed suit.

There was so much to say…better to speak from the heart, he thought.

"I can't thank all of you enough. There were many dark moments, when I wasn't sure I would live to see another day pass, spend another moment at Hogwarts, times I thought I would reach the company of the Dark Lord, never to return. But we all had no choice but to see this through, no matter the obvious costs to us, and any sacrifices were well worth it. I wish to congratulate Headmster Albus Dumbledore and Mister Pot…Harry Potter, whom these great honors would not have been possible without them. To Dumbledore, who has been much more like a father to me and when in my darkest days…saved me. To Harry… whom had taken burdens on his young shoulders that no young man had ever faced, and persevered, and has vanquished the Dark Lord. Our world has changed forever, but for the better, and we should look to our best for guidance and leadership.

I would like to dedicate my awards to Lily Evans Potter in honor of her memory and great friendship to me. If I had been half as brave, I would not have made some of the gravest errors of my earlier life. I would like to thank and honor the Order of the Phoenix, those that have passed, and all of the people, especially students who fought in the brave battle for Hogwarts. And to Professor Septima Vector, who showed great patience with me when I mentored her and worked along side her at Hogwarts. Though I was her mentor, I believe it was I who had the privilege and learned many things from her. And to my teachers, especially, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Horace Slughorn, this was the only home I knew, and without your patience with me and guidance as a student and later as co-workers, it would have made all the difference."

Professor Vector had tears streaming from her eyes. Sinistra looked shocked at his words, and affection surged in her heart for him. He had saved her best friend. Had run over there at all costs, even death to himself and when her and Kingsley were married she intended to have him do whatever Snape wished for himself, now that he was minister. Nobody could ever repay what this man had secretly and later out in the open had done for the world.

He left the stage and took off the Order of Merlin first class. He saw Harry Potter sitting with Ginny Weasley gripping his hand.

Nobody in the audience could figure out what he was about to do.

Potter's eyes flew open apprehensively as if he still wasn't sure if Snape would verbally let him have it or not.

He walked slowly over to Potter and stared down at him, willing himself with everything in his being, not to tear.

"I…I want you to take this, Potter. This is for your mother and I want it to be given to her first grandchild," he said solemnly, choking back tears. _Damnit he wouldn't…not in front of all these people._

"No, sir, I can't," Harry blushed and felt for his old professor, a surge of respect and admiration that was only possible now that they had defeated their common enemy, and after he realized how he had loved his mother deeply and throughout his life.

"Yes, you can and you must," Snape insisted, his hand shaking and still stretched out, with the award in front of Harry's face.

"Sir, please…it is yours," Harry's eyes now filled with tears as Ginny sobbed next to him.

"Potter," and he sounded like his old self, "do not argue with me in the presence of most…." Few habits die hard, he remembered himself and stopped abruptly, "I will not take it and…" his low, soft voice broke.

Harry took it and held out his hand to Snape. He only wished to help Snape and knew the best thing he could do for him was to take it before Snape, her feared, started to cry. He would drive him crazy enough later when he sent it back to him and Snape gave him a hard time about it.

It is when Snape looked down to shake Harry's hand and pass him the award that he saw huge green almond-shaped eyes and the first time he realized that yes, he was the spitting image of James Potter but that he was half Lily Evans too.

He handed it to him and walked back to his seat, his head down, and his long greasy hair covering most of his face.

It was also when the full realization hit him, sadly, that his life's work wasn't ever going to bring Lily back, thought he believed somehow, somewhere she knew and she was grateful and smiling down at him like she used to. His very best memories… the two of them, an hour left in the park before her mother called her and Petunia into dinner, laughing, joking, and making fun of some of the people in their year back at school. Her jests, good-natured, and his with sarcasm that masked his bitterness, because everyone loved her and he was struggling socially at school, something he never rose up from, until it had driven him to join the Death Eaters.

It was somewhat soothing to his soul. He had saved her son, a part of her, but nothing could save his soul completely, he'd done far too many terrible things, he believed.

He panicked. What would he do now? What purpose was there in his life now that he had done everything he had set out to do? What was next, if anything, for him. A huge weight felt like it had dropped in his stomach and he felt lost, lonely, and with a lack of direction for the first time in a very long time.

He turned around and saw an extremely moved Vector, crying harder after he handed Potter the medal. Her hand covering her mouth, and her dark blue eyes wide open, and blurred with tears.

He hoped it wasn't on his account, because he didn't deserve her tears…or her. He knew she was grateful that he had saved her live and for this he was moved…she needn't thank him. She had preserved his as well.


	5. Severus Snape's Request

**Severus Snape's Request**

**In two parts….er, I think.**

Obviously, _somebody _was in a very dramatic and romantic frame of mind, and had just seen some new DH film footage. A twist on book 7 with Snape and Vector…only in fanfiction…only in fanfiction…squee!

_The Dursley's…Privet Drive…_

Various members of the Order of the Phoenix stood around the empty living room of Harry Potter's aunt and uncle. The plans were in place, those participating were present, and once they went over a few more details and injested the polyjuice potion, it was very near that time. They would be leaving immediately.

Each adult stood next to the younger member who would be accompanying them disguised as Harry Potter. Professor Vector had been assigned Ginny Weasley. Everyone was paired off with certain people for different reasons. What went unsaid was if anything _happened _to Professor Vector, a less experienced member of the Order, Ginny was a very good flyer with seeker experience. Ginny possessed a calmer, cooler head than some of the younger people and she liked Septima a lot once she got to know her in the Order. Only Hermione had actually taken her classes.

"Well, tha's settled then, best be off," offered Hagrid, who was riding with Harry.

"No."

A single soft-voiced word broke the tension in the air as everyone moved their heads to look in the direction of Professor Snape, who was standing in one corner of the living room. He had been eerily quiet and had thus far said nothing during the conversation as they haphazardly planned the evacuation of Potter…and the false Potters.

Professor Snape stepped forward slowly out of his corner, his face ashen, and he had said, "no" again, so quietly that almost nobody had heard him. They were just curious about what the first "no" was about and wondered why he was suddenly talking and moving ever closer to the circle.

"Er, what?" muttered Professor Vector, who was most likely the only person who could get away with it. She could say that out loud and wasn't fearful like most people were. Snape would either ignore her, claim her incessant babbling was a sign of impending madness, or roll his eyes as she told him off. No one else would dare. No one else would he allow to. No one else would he secretly listen to, yet not admit it if he were wrong.

"No…not Vector," he said firmly and a little more audibly.

"Severus, what do you mean?" asked Remus politely. He knew he had to step in and he also had been afraid that this would happen. Remus was quiet and appeared unassuming but he had observed a few things over the years, especially when he worked with Vector and Snape in Harry's third year…

"I don't wish her to go…not on this mission," said Snape firmly.

"But why?" asked Lupin again.

There was a slight intake of breath. "Because she is a terrible flyer…" he offered unconvincingly. The delivery was nasty and cold, but something else; another far different tone had escaped his lips. But the face was agitated.

"No she is not," replied Tonks heatedly. _Would he ever stop picking on her? _She wondered in exasperation.

"Right, Snape. No, I am not," she turned to face him, "…news to me." Professor Vector threw up her hands and looked at those around her in embarrassment, trying with her eyes to plead for assistance. He had gone mad, insulting her at a time like this, when she needed a cool head and more concentration than she had for a long time. _Why now?_

"Whoah, er, Professor Snape, wha's ther' matter?" asked Hagrid innocently.

Snape ignored him and said in a sinister tone, "Don't give Miss Weasley the polyjuice potion yet, Moody. I will take Professor Vector's place."

"But that was not the plan, Severus, " said Kingsley.

Ginny Weasley made a face. She didn't want to ride with Snape. Ron and Harry looked over at her and tried not to give a small smile. Nobody was in the mood to laugh.

Snape gave them a defiant just-try-to-stop-me face. Only the eyebrows were raised, his demeanor cool, and the taut thin lips conveyed _don't' dare, you will not win on this issue_.

"Yes," piped up Lupin, "… and if you are hexed or worse…or if they realize it is you, everything is ruined. That is not what Dumbledore would want. He trusted you to prevail and to help us. And that is why I trust you and never disagree with you. But this… you can't… I'm sorry to say Severus. You are important…Dumbledore hinted that there may be things between you that even we don't know about regarding our cause…we cannot risk you."

And Lupin, and perhaps a few others had the realization dawn on them that this is why Dumbledore trusted Snape or one of the reasons. Only he had probably known for sure, and perhaps for awhile now. Dumbledore knew…that Snape would not risk anything because he wouldn't hurt _her._

_He had did an about face. He was truly on their side…_it was a bit of a relief and a soothing piece of certainty in a mad world… and then back to the matter at hand.

"Well, I can tell you plainly that she isn't going, Lupin…not on this one, I'm afraid," said Snape with even more assertiveness.

"Why? Something you know that we don't?" asked Moody gruffly and antagonistically. His arrangements would not be thwarted. They had risked too much. And apparently, he thought Snape was just an arrogant, disruptive bastard. Moody hadn't been enlightened like most of them in the room had been.

"No, I have set up everything," said Snape smoothly. "The Dark Lord was given conflicting information and you know about the other one I confunded. I can't question Shacklebolt or Nymphadora…"

Tonks made a face at her given name. Would he ever just let it go? All right she had been abysmal at potions as his student and knew he had it in for her because she was in Hufflepuff.

_But really… and calling me Tonks had less syllables… for Merlin's sake._

"…Moody and the more experienced Order members here. I have reservations about the students posing as Potter but that is not for me to say. It is not my decision to make. Vector does not have auror training nor as much experience as the rest. She joined much later_. I_ do not want her…I will not let her go. And if you want me to continue working with you…retain me in future…you will have to abide by my single request. I have my reasons. The headmaster very well knows. I will not hinder any of you but I will not help you either… I will speak with Dumbledore, I know where he is…" ( Sorry, in this fanfic Dumbledore made it.)

"I am telling you all again…to reiterate…that Vector isn't going anywhere."

"Are you?" said Moody; not realizing what was going on, yet thinking old Snape was being a difficult jackass as always. It was understandable that Dumbledore was in hiding and only appeared when it was safe to, but frustrating at times like these when they needed him. Funny, that only Snape knew how to reach him usually, but then again, Snape wouldn't give up his whereabouts that easily…._a brilliant occlumens…_Moody admitted to himself.

"Who are you to say?" asked Septima Vector, with angry tears, absolutely mortified.

He looked at her oddly. "Because it will hinder my work….I can't do my job…can't be instrumental and clear-headed, if I believe you to be in danger." It was a very matter of fact, self-assured tone. He continued on, meeting her gaze head on, and ignoring the stares in the room.

"You, Vector, are an Arithmancer, a curse breaker with experience from Gringotts. That is dangerous work for one so young and I tip my hat to you. This is not for you. You don't fly well. You've never had reason to and I know you didn't play any quidditch at the school you attended, because I overheard you tell McGonagall once. You can't be an expert in everything, nor am I, even. There will be far more suitable endeavors for you. Not this," he said softly almost pleading. He was totally trying to butter her up. It made perfect sense what he said, and she was angry, but now wasn't sure what to say because he made a good case for himself.

"Er…" she had heard the words but they had not registered entirely. Was he complimenting her?

He turned away from her. "I will do it. I will take her place. I have no work for Dumbledore this evening and the Dark Lord has not called on me this evening either. I do not wish your number to be smaller for my sake. She is not right for this," said Snape.

"You can't," blurted out Vector.

Sinistra, who was not going, spoke up.

"I will take her place. I will do it."

"No, not you either. You are both not trained aurors…" Snape spoke up but didn't look at Aurora. It was selfish. He wished to protect Vector's best friend too, perhaps, or prevent Septima from blaming him at a later date if Sinistra was hurt.

"Neither are you," snapped Aurora.

"But…" he offered a sinister sort of half-smile in her direction, "I didn't need to be…I have picked up what I needed to along the way, Sinistra," he informed her gently.

Kingsley looked about to object. He fancied Aurora, but hadn't told her yet either.

"Well, let's abort the whole mission then….seeing that nobody is going," called out Moody crankily.

"I didn't say that," said Snape.

Aurora, who was Septima's best friend, felt warmth flow over her. _I knew it._ She wanted to shout that she had known it. And none of them had really been sure that he had felt this way, but others seemed not too surprised anymore and if anything were trying to accommodate Snape's request. It was curious to see.

Septima wiped away the wetness on her face and was no longer embarrassed. She was confused, angry, now even more so, while trying to deal with her mixed emotions and a new feeling once the realization dawned on her too.

"Did you _all_ bloody know something?" she yelled.

The guilty looked down and said nothing.

"And nobody was going to tell me then?" But her voice was calmer. How could she be angry? She should have seen the multitude of signs years ago…

Tonks spoke up. "We didn't, er, know. We kind of guessed at it. " she avoided eye contact with her former potions professor. "He never, uh, confirmed it really.."

"Confirmed what? That you all are mad and he keeps wasting valuable time…"shouted Moody.

Vector turned on her heel in Moody's direction instantaneously and was about to say something else, most likely to defend Snape, when he…

"Stop it." He pulled her to him and held her very close, her head on his chest. His arms wound around her.

"I will do it," said Lupin. "You are right, Severus. They wished for at least one member of the advance guard to stay behind, but honestly, I would like to keep an eye on Tonks."

Tonks beamed at him. Maybe he was loosening up. Maybe he would agree to marry her.

Moody looked around at their number wondering what the hell was wrong with them all. "Is this really the Order of the Phoenix? I am about to check to see if you are all imposters," he spat, "…bloody nonsense…"

"Let me go, Snape…really." Septima feebly tried to unwrap a pincer- like arm from her shoulders.

Vector kept up the onslaught of protestations and struggled to break lose. She thought about kicking his shin but believed it to be childish. And she had already shouted like a banshee enough for one evening.

"I need to speak with her in the kitchen for a moment…" said Professor Snape patiently, who lazily, yet with fortitude, paid no mind to Vector's explicit threats and attempts to break free.

He still cradled her firmly in his arms. "Septima really… come now… enough of this," the low voice cajoled. "And no… I find it highly unlikely that you wish me dead and that you will hate me forever and ever…really…go right ahead and kick me in the shins as you wish…my mind is made up." His statements were unruffled and languid and he talked to her like a small child which made her even more livid. Her face was screwed up in anger and her glare seething and he looked away trying to hide an amused smirk and thinking her very pretty still.

"There is no time, we really have to leave now, Snape" Moody now knew; his voice was gentler.

"I am going." Vector adjusted her cloak with one hand that had broke loose. She looked at Snape strangely, confused, her face tinged with red, and still angry that he thought her not up to the task. Why did he have to embarrass her and announce this publicly in front of everyone in the living room. He was diminishing her authority in the Order, the artless wretch. She wrenched another arm free and escaped and walked over to Moody.

She took the flask from Moody and put it to her lips. Not part of the plan, but if she looked like Potter, he might leave her be.

A voice shot out. "I care for you, Vector. Deeply."

She dropped the flask. "Shit," she murmured, as she watched it fall and looked down at it nervously.

"Professor Vector…the language…" admonished Molly, wringing her hands, she was having second thoughts now too.

"Damn it!" Moody ran to pick it up,"…takes bloody forever to brew this…"

"I have more," said Lupin. "We've been using it from time to time," said the strained, tired voice. They really had to be going.

Snape ignored them and looked at Septima. "I have developed feelings for you," he lied. He had them for a very long time. "I don't want you to go, especially now that I have just told you." That _was _the truth. "I'm sure you can be just as helpful elsewhere. I promise I will look into it after this."

"So who is going to take her place?" cracked Moody. This is why he had never gotten serious with any girls in his youth. There was no place for it once he had chosen his particular career path as an auror.

"Nobody…because I am going," she informed him primly, avoiding Snape's stare.

"There is nobody but Remus," said Kingsley.

"No." Snape pulled her back towards him and now even closer. The black robes enveloping or suffocating her depending on who was asked. And he savagely kissed the silky black hair on top of her head, while the rest of his demeanor was sober and restrained.

_Strange goings-on… when would Dumbledore be able to come out of hiding? _thought Hagrid. But he didn't give it much thought. He thought about how sweet Professor Snape was and his own tumultuous nonsense with Maxime, and he took out a polka-dot handkerchief, howled, and blew his nose profusely.

"But who am I to stay behind when everyone else was off to…"her voice became muffled. She looked up at him and said the words meekly, then she lowered her eyes because the intensity of his gaze was too much for her with people present.

He didn't seem to care. It was off his chest. He was still holding her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. One white long-fingered hand was stroking her head soothingly like a child that had to leave the play ground because their parents wanted to, but they were shocked and far from ready to leave. The long robes that trailed from his wrists blocked her vision now. "Really…be reasonable, Snape…you have…to…stop this…I have to go…come on now."

Her face was pressed so tightly to his chest and she couldn't move much to correct this. After her unsuccessful attempts at uttering a complete and coherent sentence it was with much resignation that she gave up.

"Fine," a muffled voice emitted from Snape's chest, where a face could no longer be seen. She couldn't talk and he bent his head to kiss the top of her head again and a greasy piece of hair got in her mouth. She didn't want to spit it out and hurt his feelings, and her arms were immobile currently, so she delicately stuck out her tongue and moved it so nobody would notice and she freed her mouth. She had always liked men with dark hair perhaps it would work for her if he would agree to wash it more often. That is…after she ripped into him about the nonsense he had pulled tonight.

"Professor…Snape…"

"What Potter?" snapped Snape. He gently shifted Septima to his side without looking at her, yet he still had a firm grip on her arm as if he feared she would get away from him. She tried to take in a deep breath and reveled at the air in her lungs, yet tried to not make it noticeable. Snape's eyes surveyed Harry coolly, _let him just hint that Vector should go and I"ll…_

"I don't want her to go either then, er, after what you said about her auror training. And I should have some say… this is to move me…"

Septima shot Snape a filthy look about her not being qualified. He ignored her and shifted her into his arms again, his fingers now twisting absent-mindedly and playing with her dark hair.

Snape was startled and looked incredulously at Potter, taken aback by his generosity. Well, he liked Vector, everyone adored her, she was so sweet…an angel, except when she was livid….like this evening. He shot a quick glance at her face, without her knowing, and saw the fuming expression.

"It is decided then. I will take her place," said Lupin. Septima you stay here with Severus and I will signal you, and after Harry is delivered we will return."

She wrestled away from his grasp and looked up at him from her diminutive height. "This isn't over…"she said through her teeth.

"I should hope not…" Snape remarked. He smirked teasingly at her.

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Hermione's Wisdom

**Miscellaneous Snape**

_Author's Note: This just popped up out of nowhere but I thought it would be fun and sweet. Takes place after the defeat of Voldemort at a wizarding world celebration in honor of it. Took several liberties in saving lives, if you know what I mean…only in fanfiction. And it is about Snape because all of these ficlets are about him in some way. I will do Snape's Request part 2 after this one, because Vector is not done yelling at him._

**Hermione's Wisdom**

Hermione Granger sat at a long table with several of her friends and acquaintances at the party. She still couldn't believe any of them were there…that they had made it. They were safe. It had taken weeks, but the aurors had rounded up any escaped Death Eaters and anyone making trouble or those thought to have helped aid their cause. Dumbledore was out of hiding and had assisted the Ministry as needed as well as the Order. The rest of them had been relaxing and trying to come to terms with everything at the Burrow, because now that their world was safe the next thing to think about was what to do next. How does life go on after what had happened to them? Actually, the entire wizarding world was trying to find out how to get back to normal and what that meant now.

Now that Voldemort was gone; his body burned and hidden somewhere that only Dumbledore knew because he wished no place to be a memorial for him, that any future sympathizers could rally around or people could visit out of curiosity. He believed it to be the best way to move on, though he also knew that those who had lived through it would never forget.

Others moved on quite simply and others still had no idea that now that they were free or had lost loved ones, what does one do next?

Hermione could only speak for herself. Right now she was at the Burrow after vacationing with her parents. She had found her parents and lifted the obliviate curse from them, thankful that they were ok and had been in her absence. She was making plans to return to school in September to finish her seventh year. She wanted a career and even though she, Ron, and Harry would be hired almost anywhere, offers flying in all of the time, she wanted to be hired fairly, with the same degree and qualifications as anyone else. That hadn't changed. She was still very fair and noble and perhaps, a little too hard on herself. Oh, and Ronald Weasley was now her boyfriend.

So she sat in a lovely dress, Ron and Harry next to her, and others in conversation when she realized that she hadn't caught the last few things they had said. She was looking at someone else and a person next to him that had caught her attention. She smiled and said to nobody in particular…

"So sweet…look how attentive to her he is." Hermione was gazing across the room at Professor Snape and Professor Vector, who were also at the party. Most likely she had to encourage him to attend with her because since everything had happened he had had no peace. People shouted at him and cheered in public, fought to shake his hand and offer kind words of thanks, and maybe embarrassed him or something because he sought to avoid it. She had noticed at a few gatherings how he kept to himself and seemed weary of all of the attention. He was a very private person. But perhaps it was too much to take in. For months now everyone had thought quite the opposite of him. It was a lot for anyone to adjust to.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" said Ron. But he followed her eyes and then realized she meant Snape and Vector.

She smiled giddily. "He just took her hand and kissed it when he thought nobody was looking."

"Oh, is that why they are in a corner?" asked Harry in amusement.

"Well, he just walked away after she whispered to him. Serves him right…she probably told him to knock it off or she would deck him. She is a tough one." Ron still marveled at what he saw at the battle, some of those crazy spells she cast at the Battle of Hogwarts. He had to ask Bill about it because like Professor Vector they had both once worked for Gringotts as curse breakers. What the hell _did_ the goblins show them when they worked there? _A little thing like her…_well, none of them had had a choice really if they wished to survive. It was show your mettle or else.

"Honestly Ron. He went to fetch a piece of cake for her. He does have a plate in his hand."

"Yeah, and he has a drink in his hand too. Perhaps that is why she is speaking to him. Anyone see him slip something in the goblet?" asked Ron in all seriousness and with a bit of concern.

Ginny and Harry burst out laughing.

Hermione shot him an exasperated look and rolled her eyes. "No, he is not plying her with firewhiskey. She is talking to him of her own accord. _Really_."

"Er, what does that mean exactly?"

"It means… that it is because she _wants_ to," said Hermione between her teeth.

And her face then softened. "Look at his eyes when he goes back over to her. He is glowing. He's mad for her."

"Since when did this happen?" asked Ron, confused.

"Where have you been Ronald Weasley? Everyone knows they have been at it for ages," offered Ginny.

"Yes, he _has _loved her for ages," chirped Hermione.

"He has?" Ron looked startled. "But he hates everyone and even if he fancied her, what about _her_? He can't force her if she doesn't like him."

"But she does. That is the point I am trying to make," said Hermione in exhaustion.

"She came around," smiled Ginny.

"And knowing Professor Snape, I am quite sure that he tortured himself about it at first," offered Hermione sagely.

"Oh. I think she always kind of liked him too," said Ginny, who was trying not to laugh at the look Harry gave her at what she said.

"She is like me…she just, hid it better. Girls can sometimes hide it better than the boys can." Hermione smiled as Ron turned radish red. Ron knew he had sometimes acted like a bloody fool before he told Hermione that he was in love with her.

"I think you _are_ bloody right Hermione. Look at her move his _hair_ out of his eye! I wouldn't touch that hair under the imperius curse! I can feel his heated looks from here and it's not right," Ron looked thoroughly appalled to be witnessing this. Hermione smiled serenely as she always did when Ron finally admitted she was right about something.

They hadn't noticed that George Weasley and Angelina Johnson had walked over to their table.

"It's true. Ah, all the lovely ones go for the smarmy blokes."

"What does that say about me?" asked Angelina who was frowning.

"Nothing… dearest," he chirped. She hit him with her purse.

"How awful! Knowing he loved her and he couldn't tell her, or tell her anything else for that matter." She looked at them sympathetically. "Dumbledore asked so much of so many."

"But he was right," Harry defended Dumbledore.

"I know…a difficult road… but we had to."

"Can you imagine?" She shook her head and sighed. "That she thought he was a fool and hated him and believed he was pure evil, er, like we all did. And he had to know that, and he had to worry if she was safe and what would happen to him, or even if anyone found out that she was the person he cared for the most. What they would do to her… and she thought he killed Dumbledore and was still a Death Eater and that she'd been so wrong about him, because they spent a lot of time around each other, er, even if it _was _arguing."

"Not exactly arguing…I would call it aggressive and detrimental flirting," quipped Luna. "Crumple-horned snorkacks fight before they mate. And I always knew he loved her before anyone else did," asserted Luna confidently.

"Really. How?" barked Ron. Who was a bit put off by the idea of the crumple-horned-whatever creatures mating.

"I asked him about it in my second year," said Luna breezily.

"WHAT?" The group exclaimed in unison. Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Yes. He was teaching Potions during a Ravenclaw period and she was observing him and helping out when he mentored her, you know when she first came here to teach, and he was really hard on her. So I had my suspicions because he kept looking at her. So, I just waited until class was over and Professor Vector was on the other side of the room and I went up to his desk where he was writing on a piece of parchment and said to him, "She is a wonderful person, isn't she?"

"Luna, you are mad. And brave," said Ron in awe.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he pretty much denied it. He said nothing. Well, his jaw dropped but he didn't have to say anything. All he did was point to the door and say, "OUT!" But it was in the eyes, you can always tell, it is in the eyes," she said in a matter of fact tone.

"And you were never worried that he would give you detention for 6 months or hex you?" blurted Ron.

"And you could tell from those dark cold eyes? Because even though I am eternally grateful for all he has done, I will never forget having to face him as a student," said Ginny grimacing.

"No. If you are right he won't admit it but he will not punish you either. And yes," she said to Ginny without looking at her," his eyes warmed when I said her name."

"Can't say the same for ourselves," offered Harry cheekily.

"Well, he didn't hate Ravenclaw as much as Gryffindor or you," said Luna airily.

Harry shook his head at Luna's boldness.

"Well, I believe the being hard on her was his, er, way of showing he liked her."

"You would," said Ron, "Well said Hermione, er, that stuff you said before." He squeezed her hand and she beamed.

Rita Skeeter, trying to get the latest scoop, had walked past them pretending not to listen in and craned her neck back and stopped walking.

"Nobody knows yet because they haven't announced it or worked out the particulars but I hear tell that they are going to get married. And he already asked her and she told him yes," she said in a conspiratorial tone to everyone, but eyed Hermione begrudgingly.

"Ugly git… didn't waste any time. 'Fraid he'd lose her, I suppose…"

"RON!"

Harry who was on better terms with Snape now with their joint respect and love for his mother still had to laugh. His mother had had a flawed but a very good friend indeed. Their friendship had helped to save them all.

"No way… they are marrying? Why would she? He is still a git, a brave git, an honorable git, but he is still miserable," said Ron with reservation. He turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, she can have anyone. Smart, very pretty, even greater clout now, after being a professor and in the Order."

"No he is not a _git._ It has already been established that he acted like that because he was unhappy…and probably was for a really long time with all the matters he had going on at once. He cared for her and wasn't sure she would ever care for him. A difficult past and not exactly handsome in a way, but I see the appeal."

"Oh, Miss Smarty Pants…then you haven't noticed the huge rock on her hand? Losing your touch? And now…how about _you _and Mr. Ronald Weasley? The best friends of The Boy Who Lived and the trio who helped vanquish He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named…it is said that you two are…involved."

Harry was about to say something and then realized that Hermione could always handle Skeeter better than he could.

Hermione noticed the hand itching toward the crocodile handbag and its clasp, most likely her quick quotes quill was in there.

"Oh, I can answer all of your questions, Rita!" Hermione smiled in a sugary manner.

"Yes. I saw it before you did. It is positively gorgeous. I know where he got it from and how much he spent. A small fortune, but he is a saver and has always lived at his means like a responsible adult and yet he would spare no expense for her. He loves her dark blue eyes so it is a lovely sapphire with diamonds, and the rest… is none of your business. And if you print any of that I will tell Professor Snape, who is now on very good terms with me, and has called me a very bright young lady to a friend of ours, and agreed that I was the best in my year, though he would rather die than admit that to my face, that _you _wrote that anonymous piece on him in The Prophet and you can…suffer his displeasure at a later date. He vowed to find out who wrote it, supposedly. Perhaps I can give him an idea. And no worries, because he told Professor Vector anything she wanted to know about him and she is _still _going to marry him."

Rita made a face and fled in a huff.

"When are you settling down, Rita?" called out Hermione. And then she turned to her friends. "Honestly I rather think _nobody _would have that viper."

"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron is surprise and Harry had to laugh.

"I…I always thought him brilliant and hoped he would respect me because though I didn't particularly care for his personality or things he's done at times I respected him. And now I understand what he was going through. I learned a lot from him in Potions. Maybe one day I can tell him," said Hermione. "And I am happy for them, because she is quite a catch and now I believe he is too."

"You what? Oh, you do? And what is the appeal Hermione?" asked Ron in awe and a little jealousy.

"Well, he _is_ kind…" Ron and Harry made faces, "… loyal, brave, interesting, ridiculously brilliant…er, the black clothes thing is appealing to some women, and there is something attractive about knowing somebody is in love with you desperately and loves you to distraction."

"He _worships _her… look!" she pointed at them and then withdrew her hand in embarrassment.

Professor Vector now sat on a chair, her long dress fanned out on the floor. She looked beautiful in a blue dress with one shoulder that Hermione hadn't noticed when her long dark hair was covering it before. She was chatting animatedly while trying to balance a dessert dish on her gown and a large white napkin. Professor Snape stood there staring down at her, listening intently as she conversed with Professor Sinistra. They marveled that when she dropped her dessert fork, he picked it up, and silently went to get her another one."

"How disgusting!" grunted Ron. "I have seen enough. I just can't picture him doing this after years of…"

"Like a bloody house elf, she's got him trained…good for her!" cracked George genially, as Angelina looked at him.

"He hasn't looked at anyone else all night unless they spoke to him." Ginny laughed uproariously. "He follows her around like a pygmy puff waiting to be petted."

"So sweet…" gushed Hermione.

"So revolting…" sing-songed Fred, who had just joined them, while using a practiced feminine voice.

"Yeah, I shook his hand today and I said a few words to him which _was_ very brave on my part, and he was, er, sort of _pleasant a_nd even called me Weasley instead of _Mister Weasley_." Fred now did an imitation of Snape's low, deep voice. "Not Fred yet, but a start, I would imagine. And I am quite put out because there are the pick of lovely women here this evening and I had really been trying to talk to most of them."

"_And_…" Fred had a mischievous grin, "_Snape _said that he had _seen_ our catalogue and said that some of the items could be construed as ingenious, useful, and inspired by some… and I am taking _that_ as a compliment."

"Honestly…I should have recorded him. It was amazing. Do you think since he is a conquering hero he would do an advertisement for me and George? Good for business I would think, and we would pay him handsomely."

"Probably not," said Harry grinning, picturing Snape's photo in the window of their joke shop or an ad with Snape's voice in an it after a Celestina Warbeck song.

"Well, we should be nice to him. Everyone knows he is the next chocolate frog card and that is a rare honor."

"You two are terrible," said Hermione.

"We know it," said the twins in unison.

"And if I must admit… he had his arm around Professor Vector's waist and after he shook my hand he put it back. And he told me to tell George how terribly sorry he was about the ear. That he hadn't meant it, the spell was not cast for him, and that he wishes to speak with him later."

"Oh, dear Merlin," said George in fear. "Angelina, you are coming with me if I have to go over there."

"Compliment Professor Vector and you've got him," offered Harry smiling.

"It's love for our old potions master…" scoffed Ron.

"Yes, it is," said Hermione. And I think he has earned it."


	7. Negotiations With a Bloody Moron

**Miscelleaneous Snape**

**Negotiations with a Bloody Moron ( Or when Snape pulls the guilt card)**

And the sonofbitch decided to let everyone _else _tell me how much danger he was in, _no,_ forget that…that it was highly likely that he was being tortured and left to die a slow death before the avada kedavra….before being blasted into oblivion and perhaps small pieces of unwashed black robe.

Well, he would have… if the Dark Lord didn't believe his ridiculous story that he was still loyal to him.

Is it me or is the Dark Lord dumb?

Or is Severus Snape next to near genius and much more formidable than I had ever imagined?

_How dare he?_ How dare he go and risk his life by hurrying off to the Dark Lord's side for this re-generating thing. Poor Potter was off at the hospital wing and his descriptions of events were ghastly.

And we were so concerned with poor Diggory and his parents that I hadn't noticed that Snape was gone hours later. The last I saw of him he made me go to my rooms and now my last memory of him may be me yelling at him that I won't, he can't make me, and that he was a bloody moron…and an asshole.

I stamped my foot and gave him a vicious glare.

He simply smirked, cast langlock, and whisked me off to my rooms, where he deposited me on my sofa, and then turned abruptly and left.

Naturally, once he had turned the corridor my foul speech returned instantly.

Perhaps Snape would be safe. How bad could a small parcel wrapped in a blanket that was dumped in pink goo that rose from a cauldron in flames be?

Oh, Merlin…that is so gross…._ugh! _Ok, let's not think on that right now.

It was the big topic during breakfast the next day…and let me just say that it wasn't pretty.

We all sat in the Great Hall and noticed that Snape was not present. Nobody seemed to find this out of the ordinary except me.

He never missed, unless he had some pressing work to do for the school that he always told me about.

I had thought that the mood was grim due to Cedric, of course, but then I heard Sprout mention Severus' name.

Come to think of it…was it even the truth what he was doing? What he told me half of the time.

Er, probably not.

So when I commented on his absence and cracked a joke about how he was most likely doing anything besides washing his hair or tending to his smelly robes due to the bad feeling creeping up inside me and the bad timing I have due to nerves, McGonagall looked at me keenly and in very subdued tones said…

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"We are still waiting to hear from him, well, the Headmaster is…"

I felt my flesh crawl…I had a very bad feeling…

"Er, why would that be?"

"Because Severus and the, er, _others_ were summoned by the Dark Lord and he usually returns the very same night and gives word to the Headmaster that he has returned when he does other work for Dumbledore," she lowered her voice, and it sounded constricted with concern.

Professor Flitwick looked grave. "And nobody yet has heard from him and we are growing very concerned."

"Oh," and I felt as if I had been punched in the stomach and I had never felt in such a long time the queasy sinking feeling now present in my chest.

"Well, let me know when he returns…" I tried to say it casually and omitted eye contact as I turned from them.

I rose from my seat and the last thing I heard was my name as I dropped to the ground in a dead faint.

_**Dumbledore's office…**_

Classes were over for the day so apparently Flitwick and McGonagall and Sprout had all the time in the world to slap my wrists and examine my eyes and call my name over and over. And then I was informed that Hagrid had carried me to the Headmaster's office after I fell into a nearly dead heap in the Great Hall.

And when I opened my eyes I panicked and tried to flee but they made me stay there until they were quite certain that I was better, and well after I slopped a few healthy sips of firewhiskey from the heavy cut glass snifter that Dumbledore offered me with a curious and warm look.

The drink warmed me and it was easier to talk…well, not talk, I would say more like go on a tear.

I shot up from my seat on the couch where Minerva had had a supporting arm around me and Flitwick was patting my hand.

"Is he bloody mad? Why the hell…he…they will kill him!"

"He knows what he must do and he is very calm and well-versed, Miss Vector," offered Dumbledore in a soothing, sympathetic tone.

"I know he is the _Greatest Liar in a Century_ but nobody can pull this off, sir." I looked doubtful.

"If anyone can…it is Severus, my dear." He replied calmly.

"I know him…too well…" I choked and felt like a bloody fool. Where was this coming from? They know I detest him…they probably think I am mad.

"We know that….he will be fine." Minerva tried to reassure me.

"No, he won't… he lies all the time…to me…but I can't exactly perform legilimancy…they will annihilate him…all we will have left is a dirty black robe…" And the tears came. And I truly pissed myself off because I sounded like a concerned wife.

"Please calm down…he will be fine…he has had several run-ins with the Dark lord already and the Death Eaters, and I must insist that you keep this in the strictest confidence, but they all fear Professor Snape."

"But can he outsmart them all…all of them?" I cried. "And if you are referring to the Dark Lord when he was a _piece of face_ on the back of Quirrel's head, I am sure the Dark Lord is more of a match now then when he thwarted him that time!" I shouted in a panic.

"Yes, he can…and he will."

_**The Corridor of the Potions Classroom…**_

So, I waited. And I wasn't leaving until I saw him and could speak to him.

How dare he cause me worry like this…I had never felt this way in the past!

Had he drugged me? Placed a curse without me being any the wiser…

Because if he did, his issues with the Dark Lord would be nothing compared to my wrath!

I would call him a bloody moron like I had _never_ called him a bloody moron before in his life!

That is, and my will sank…if he was even alive anymore. The tears stung again.

_**Three hours later…**_

I had fallen asleep, had sunk to my knees, and my back was leaning against the sealed wooden door to his office for support.

My hair was tangled and I wiped some residue of wetness that was still on my cheeks.

I mused that if Peeves saw me like this…I would never recover. He would tell the entire school.

But today…I didn't care…I had to know that the asshole was fine.

I had heard not a sound until a soft low voice emitted from the closed door and whispered out to me.

"Vector…what are you doing?" It was without emotion.

He was _back._

"And when the hell did you arrive?" I snapped in an accusatory tone.

"Not more than five minutes ago." He said in a wispy and silky voice.

And for the first time in ages it didn't irk me anymore.

"And how did you manage to enter your office without using _this _doorway?" The interrogation was on!

"I flew from wherever it is that I was and entered, ah… a different way."

I heard he could fly…had never seen it…and wasn't sure I wanted to. I knew nobody that could…dark magic…magic I had no knowledge of.

"_So_, the metal cover of your peephole is closed. How do you know, might I ask, that _I _was out here?"

"My owl, Charon, was also waiting for me and told me that a suspicious-looking vagrant was asleep outside my office door when I arrived and that I should probably investigate," he said evenly.

"Let me make it clear that I am not waiting for you…" Old habits die hard.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Open the door, Snape, I need to speak to you." I demanded, ignoring his question.

"Why?"

"Just open the bloody door."

"No."

"How come?" It came out more like a whine.

"Not until you tell me why you are loitering outside my office door like a criminal from Knockturn Alley well into the night…"

"WE are co-workers…" I insisted, " just because…"

"And?" he snapped.

"_And_ I believe that however unpleasant it's been, I have been your mentoring subject, have even assisted you with Potions projects for the school, and you should have told me where you were going." I hoped it sounded nonchalant.

I heard the enchantments lift and the office door creaked open.

I entered but nobody was there.

"Snape…Severus…"

No answer…

And then I heard the sink run in the bathroom near in his office.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said simply.

"Come out then."

"No."

"Why?"

And then I heard a gasp and it was peculiar.…"I need to tend to something….why were you waiting for me and you might as well tell me the truth," his voice was audible through the bathroom door.

"Why would I lie?" I thanked Merlin he was not in front of me for a split second.

"Because I heard some interesting tidbits of information when I arrived from my owl about a scene you caused in the Great Hall that continued right into the headmaster's office."

For a moment, the snooty tone he took made him sound like his old self.

"Severus… is Charon here?" I asked sweetly, like I felt concern for his owl.

"No, he is off to the owlery and if you try to hex him I will know…"

"I hate your owl. He has a big mouth…er, beak." I cried. Wait til I see him. I will pluck him!

"His beak keeps me well informed and does its job for his master, you should not be angry with him."

I let it drop, but then the horror and utter dismay crept in. Just what had Charon told him, and was this why he was seemingly avoiding me?

And then Snape's voice interrupted my thoughts and cut in from behind the bathroom door.

"Well, let's begin, shall we? You have made it quite clear over the years that you utterly detest me, that I annoy you, that my very presence irks you to no end…"

"I never said that….er, exactly…you make it sound so…"

"You have…perhaps not in those exact terms…usually indecent language either prefaced it or followed," he sounded stoic which didn't match what I think he was trying to say.

"But I didn't really mean it and what was I supposed to do after receiving cockroach clusters or blood lollipops." And I never thought I would say this to him, but after thinking he could be dead…

"What any other decent person receiving a gift that they hates does. Just like a grandchild receiving a pink and fluffy sweater for Christmas. They smile and tell their grandmum they love it and it is the most wonderful gift they have ever received."

"You didn't need to do that." Why? Why was I not getting angry at the condescending sort of lecture I was receiving _on manners_…by _him_ of all people? And what was up with the pink and fluffy sweater analogy?

Was he truly ok? What the bloody hell did they do to him for Merlin's sake?

"Do you have any idea how much I have spent at Honeydukes on you over the years?"

Oh, lovely, the guilt trip…a manipulative trick, knowing that I won't yell at him after what almost happened.

I felt really bad now….negative attention but still attention over the years.

"Er, what about a heart-shaped box of candy?" I called out to the door.

"Why would I alert someone that loathes me so much that I may not loathe them?"

Oh, _Merlin_….oh, shit…as suspected…he did like me too…

"So they could use that knowledge…the knowledge that I care for them to use it against me…when the work I have ahead of me is so unfathomable and my carrying on so unsure why would I put myself in that position?"

OH…DEAR…MERLIN…

"But…this was avoidable…you should have told me…." It just came out of my mouth, and I marveled that subconsciously, we know things that we don't realize sometimes.

"I couldn't have hinted or done anything more than spit it right out. All the signs were there, Vector," he said sort of snidely, as if I had injured him.

He was right.

"SO are you saying…." I proceeded to tread with caution…I was indulgent…because he was just about to tell me that he…

"Yes, I am…not that it matters anymore."

"Why…are you saying you don't hate me…" What the hell was this about now?

"Yes…." It was said with ease.

"That you really like me?"

"I wouldn't use the word like." He said softly.

What the bloody hell was going on? Did they give him a love potion? Was that the only way they could envision the ultimate downfall and total destruction of the always smooth and calm and together, Snape?"

Merlin, Voldemort had me there. He really was a maniac!

"Wait, Snape, that your treatment of me…blood lollipops and all were to …."

"Mask my feelings for you…then yes."

And this was the most honest with me he had even been in our very tumultuous working relationship that was sometimes social but usually against my wishes before this.

"Why in the bloody hell are you talking like this now…why now is it so easy apparently to let me know this." I had to know. I was confused.

"Because I want you to know should anything happen to me…And it came very near close last night."

And it happened. The burn…my eyes watered and the first tear fell.

"Severus, come out I want to tell you something." It was clear. I had been a fool too. I knew it.

"No, and I think you should leave now…no use in staying…I have made myself most clear but you have not."

"But I want to." I said earnestly.

"I am not sure I believe that." Ah, the sympathy card. He was good. It was why he was still alive yet.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe I don't hate you as much as we both thought?" I gritted my teeth in embarrassment.

"It would be a pleasant thought, but no….I have no sufficient proof of that that was ever offered to me."

"But I don't and I do like you…" I cajoled.

He was quiet.

"I like elf-made wine…and magical textbooks brilliantly written…was does it mean?" He asked with a bit more interest than previously.

"You are going to drag me through the muck with this aren't you?" I floundered.

"Perhaps, I suppose…" he said airily, but I could imagine the smirk in his bathroom mirror.

And speaking of mirrors…I looked at the one near a corner on his office…and damn it the hell, I did awfully resemble the Dark Lord. Red eyes from crying, wild expression, disheveled dark robes…oh, dear…

I cleared my throat. "Er…it means that I think you are brilliant…that you have a fine mind…that you are next to the Headmaster the most phenomenal wizard in our world….ok, fine now….open the door…."

"No."

"Why now? Why not, Severus?"

"I suspect you are not finished." And I lost my temper because the tone was smug. He knew he had the upper hand now.

"Just pleas open up… I am talking to a warped wooden door for Merlin's sake! Ok, right, Maybe…just maybe… I had a slight inkling that you wouldn't treat me as you do if there wasn't something to it. The, er, thought has crossed my mind," I admitted.

"I gathered as much." I grimaced at his admission. "So, when did you decide that you like me?" His tone was nicer.

"A while ago…"

"Very unclear, Vector…you are not making yourself plain to me, regrettably."

"Ok, fine, for at least a year maybe more…" He had to let up and give me a break. I was discovering some hard truths that I hadn't admitted to myself either this very night.

"Is it true that you fainted in the Great Hall when you were told that I hadn't returned yet?" His voice was sultry, like a caress.

"Er, yes…." I gritted my teeth again, and my face turned red to match my Voldemort-like eyes.

"That you were shocked and utterly terrified that nobody had heard from me…"

"Damnit YES! Really now…"

"That you drank firewhiskey, quite heavily from what my owl told me, and in your concerned stupor yet again utilized foul language in the Headmaster's office when you tried to get to the bottom of my failure to show?"

"All right, yes." I would deal with his owl later.

"Were you concerned for me?" He asked.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes knowing that he couldn't see this.

"Did you miss me very much?" He was really laying it on thick.

"Ok, Merlin's underpants yes. Are you going to open the damned door or not?" What the hell was he doing in there?

"In a moment…I am not quite finished."

"Do you think of me often?"

"Yes."

"Do you, perhaps… love me, Vector?"

"I wish dragon pox on you! The nerve…and I can because I know you are ok."

"Have I hit a sore spot?" He could still be a bastard. "There is a difference. Do you love me as a friend or, let us speculate hypothetically, perhaps enough to marry me?"

"We sound like we are 12?" I yelled out.

"You act like it.. and make me feel like it, in an intoxicating way I might add," his voice sounded sincere, and maybe even a little touching to me. But my temper at this nonsense now, his making me vulnerable and talking in circles until I now realized how much I had revealed to him, and he had played me like the very exceptional spy that he was.

"You act like it too, you sonofabitch!"

" Well you do sound like yourself when you anwered that last, and you must be, it is not the firewhiskey…then I shall open the door."

"Do you love me Vector…."

"Ok, yes…"

"Not convincing…one should never preface I love you with ok."

"I, er, love you."

"Vector…."

"Ok, Severus…I love you…I love you…I really, really love you…are you happy now…now open the blasted door." I was wrankled.

"You sound unhinged," he offered softly.

"I am. Severus. I love you. And your bloody door will be too… if you don't go on and open it already."

The door clicked unlocked and creaked open slightly. I could kick myself know for sayint I resembled the Dark Lord.

This was worse…

Oh, the Dark Lord had tortured him all right…to test him…but it hadn't broken him. He still believed him to be loyal. Snape was very lucky. The pale and drawn face would go away as would the scorch marks of some spells that were a little heavy-handed, but he would be fine. Nothing a little dittany couldn't cure, which is most likely what he was doing when he wouldn't come out. Dear Merlin, he probably looked worse when I first got here! I noted a wet spot on the front of his robes and prayed it was water and not blood.

"What happened?" My jaw dropped.

"It appears as though he wanted to be sure I wasn't using occlumency against him when I returned."

"Does he suspect…"

"Not anymore…I passed with flying colors…well, I've only had over 12 years to practice."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, it wasn't pleasant when it happened, but it's over and I am alive. I didn't wish for you to see me like this." And his dark eyes looked a little hesitant.

"I don't care, you know. I'm not like that." I stated boldly.

"Would you still kiss me looking like this?" He never stopped being persistent.

"Do you think I'll even give it a second thought?"

I put my hands on his chest and snuggled him and raised my face to meet his lips.

"I should get hurt more often."

"No you should not. You have proved yourself. It is over."

And I felt for his wince as he pulled me closer. All mind manipulation forgotten.


	8. New Year's Eve Part 1

**New Year's Eve**

**Hogwarts…A ball…11:00 PM…**

Professor Vector marveled at the beautiful decorations. Flitwick and his committee had fairly outdone themselves. The Great Hall was a masterpiece. Everything was shiny. Everything glimmered in soft shades of silver and gold. Babies in diapers and tongue in cheek grim reapers floated near the ceilings. Charmed antique clocks and other symbols depicting the passage of time were scattered about. The war was over…people needed to forget and this certainly looked like it was doing the trick.

She should be having a wonderful time but she wasn't. Too many memories…so many they had lost…and the cheerful clocks were a bit depressing to her. She was 30. What had once seemed so far away was now here. Not that it wasn't a fair age…she was young…she was alive…she had made it through the war physically sound, but she could never forget, and tonight she felt she was alone.

She had Aurora, her best friend, who she just watched as she giggled and danced, twirling about in the arms of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic.

She had her parents, her close ties at Hogwarts, other friends from the former Order, but nobody she was interested in. She had always imagined she'd be married, that she would at the very least be on her first child by now. True, the war had come and put everything on hold. But it was still a thought…a nice thought…of how easily we think such things will happen in our youth…

And it wasn't as if men weren't interested in her. But she always seemed to find something that bothered her. They couldn't understand her job, they didn't want the same things, or they were intimidated because society viewed those in the former Order as heroes…which she didn't feel and tended to make her somewhat embarrassed; sometimes even just over silly things.

And she hated to admit that she missed him…Snape.

He had left the school. Had taken some time off and never could help avoiding a social gathering if need be. They hadn't said much to each other after the war. She believed everyone was still in shock, yet he had more on his plate than most.

His whole life changed. People had once thought he was a traitor, a murderer, a Death Eater. Well, they soon found out how wrong they were.

She had been there. When they all had gone to the Ministry to give their input and ensure that no existing Death Eaters escaped from the law.

She had been there. When Severus had appeared a bit unruffled when he explained that he knew what happened to Miss Charity Burbage because he was at Malfoy Manor at the time, and there was nothing he could do, because the work to be done was far greater than that. One life had to be sacrificed to save others. Self-defense because he had to save his own. One life had to be sacrificed because there was no chance that either of them would have lived if he had intervened in a room full of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

She sighed and tried to forget.

She had tried to have fun. She had danced with those that had asked her since the ball started at 8. Hagrid, Dumbledore, Kingsley, at Aurora's concerned insistence, Flitwick, and other men they knew.

And she looked nice. She had a strapless silver gown on, her black hair was down, and she wore nothing but a pair of diamond and pearl earrings that her parents had given her.

She should perk up a bit…she was trying…

Someone approached her and asked her to dance. She was a bit tired now. Perhaps after another song or two, she said. Professor McGonagall came over and teased her about her full dance card. She laughed, they both laughed, until they looked up and stopped dead in their tracks.

Snape had just entered the Great Hall.

He looked around and she pretended she hadn't noticed him. But he was always smarter than her. Always seemed to know what she was thinking. Another man approached her and she smiled and said that she might dance later and she could kick herself for looking over because when she did she meet his eyes, he was looking over at her too, and an eyebrow raised as he watched her decline the invitation to dance.

_Oh, Merlin…he was coming over…_

And McGonagall beamed, Sprout and Flitwick and Dumbledore, and a few of his old colleagues rushed over as he now stood a foot from Professor Vector. His eyes taking her in with the intense gaze she knew so well.

They greeted him in unison.

Vector did to, but tried to not seem so overly enthusiastic.

"Severus, what a nice surprise!" exclaimed Dumbledore cheerfully.

"Headmaster." He nodded and asked how he was.

"I could not be better, truly, and how are you?" Dumbledore fairly beamed at him.

"I'm well. I know I have declined a few invitations and I must apologize. But thankfully, I have not much to do this week." The voice was low behind the curtains of black hair.

"Have you decided to… your house?"

"It is in the beginning stages..." Snape offered in a non-committal fashion.

"And did you take that offer from the Ministry?" asked a thrilled Flitwick.

"Weighing it still, among the others, as you all know…"

_So he had been in touch with Dumbledore…and his former colleagues too. All except for me…_

_What about us?_ thought Vector, and feeling like an idiot for feeling this way, brushed it off.

"Oh, the… the balloons and the…"Professor McGonagall seemed to remember that they had to check them soon. "I can't wait to really sit and have a chat with you, Severus, it won't take long."

"Minerva, sshhhh it's a secret," said Flitwick.

"Yes, right. Well, we should be going, we have to set up for the stroke of midnight," said Dumbledore cheerfully. "We will be back within the hour." The staff left them.

And Professor Vector was thoroughly embarassed because she was now alone with Snape.

"Vector." He said stoically. His dark eyes were impassive.

"Severus." She tried to do the same, and looked at him coolly.

"How have you been?" He asked quietly.

"Good. And you?" It was so airy, it sounded quite fake to her.

"Fine. Busy. But now most of that is out of the way."

"That is nice to hear."

"How is the ball? Have you been having fun?" He inclined an eyebrow.

"Oh, why yes."

"Have you danced this evening?"

"A few times…" _Liar_. He knew.

"Would you dance with me?" And this had not been expected and seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Er, certainly." She couldn't believe it. No one did.

And many stopped because they could not believe that he was there and that he had just asked Septima Vector to dance. Nobody thought he could do it, as if his body would fight back at the very thought of it.

He offered his arm in, she noted, his new black dress coat, and she took it. They walked out to an open space on the floor. He took her hand in his and rested a hand on the small of her back. He led.

There was a moment of silence as he just studied her. He looked down at her and continued to do so and then he spoke

She noted that he also pulled her a bit closer to him.

_He still had nerve when he desired to…_

"I wish to share something with you." He spoke into her ear.

She nodded and said nothing.

"We have done this before, you know."

"Er, what, you driving me to the point of admitting myself into the psych ward at St. Mungo's?" She was still a bit annoyed that she hadn't heard much from him over the last few months.

"No, dancing at a party. Here at Hogwarts."

"Right, you must be confusing me with some other poor unfortunate soul? By the way, I doubt you were ever at a party and broke out some moves," she cracked sarcastically.

"No, I am not." He said in all seriousness.

"Alecto?" She asked innocently.

"I think not. Well, permit me to jog your memory…"

_**Hogwarts…15 years ago…**_

Hogwarts was packed. The 15-year old girl from the Welsh Wizarding Academy was on holiday and had never been there before. She had been invited by a friend that she grew up next door to in Wales. He had already filled her in about how he liked a girl from Hufflepuff House but she didn't seem to know.

"Green? People are going to think you are in Slytherin…." He told her apprehensively as he took her dress in.

"Er, what?' The girl crinkled her nose in confusion.

"Could bring some negative attention…just a warning…" He looked pale. But Alfred wasn't exactly the biggest guy in their neighborhood either.

"I will take my chances. I'm a civilian. I attend school in Wales. They will surely find out pretty quickly that I don't go to your school." She said confidently.

"True…I guess." But Alfred was still looking around apprehensively.

"Who are they?" She looked in the same direction as her friend.

"Slytherins…they all have mostly graduated but still hang out to throw their weight around at these parties where alumnae are invited too. They think they're brilliant because they run with You-Know-Who…" He whispered conspiratorially.

"I know who you mean." She whispered back. Wizards and witches from far and wide all knew.

"Usually wear dark colors…purebloods…think they're better than everyone else because of it."

Septima and Alfred continued to not make it obvious that they were looking over at the black clad group of current students and a few older ones as well.

A tall young man stood in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest, defiant, and glaring as he took in the room, though he seemed a bit uncomfortable too.

His friends kept trying to get him to go out, but all he wanted to do was work or read books for quite some time now.

A tall and blonde young man spoke to him in confidence. "I can admit that she was nice to look at, Severus. A misguided girl and I hear she is a mudblood. Surely one's looks can't count for much with such lineage. You will do better. She was a bit full of herself even when we were off at school. It will wear off in time. Lily is married… to that stubborn fool, the traitor. She is gone, you must stop, and would never have been acceptable for you anyway, you must know that. Really, for a dalliance, there are many girls who will do."

"Of course, Lucius, I know that. I'm over it… done with her," he lied.

Lucius clapped his friend on the back and was with a beautiful blonde woman who was newly his wife and a stunning dark-haired woman surrounded by young men in black

A chubby girl named Alecto kept grabbing the tall, thin man's arm and he kept her at bay with one word answers. He tried to be somewhat polite, he was friends with her brother, but he kept creeping glances around the room

Septima Vector went up to the stand for a drink when one of the Slytherin youths questioned her.

"Who are you with?" A haughty one questioned her and eyed her appealingly.

"He's a friend of mine from Wales…we grew up together," She looked him straight in the eye.

The tall thin man was not listening. A few times he looked over to be polite, but he kept watching his friends and when he realized that they were going to keep talking to the girl, he looked at her.

She walked away and his friends dared him to dance with her.

The Slytherins were not too impressed with the fact that she didn't go to Hogwarts. However, they had no gripes with the Welsh Academy, although it wasn't Durmstrang and catered more to females.

She wasn't a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff and they could overlook her friend, because she was a pretty girl and Severus needed to get that head of his out of a book for once. Although they had to admit their friend knew so much. They he believed was a near closeted genius, and although they had learned a thing or two from growing up in homes with pureblood sympathies and reverence for the Dark Arts, Severus Snape always seemed to know more spells than they did.

Someone tapped her shoulder. She was a bit young for Severus, but it was only a harmless dance, so they asked if she would dance with their friend. 

_Oh, the lachrymose silent one,_ she thought.

"Er, oh…"she managed. Did one say no? She wasn't sure she wanted to find out. _..Well, it was only one stupid dance anyway…_ Though her Hufflepuff friend seemed to want to stop her or at least grill her with her eyes as he silently shook his head to appeal to her to decline the offer.

The quiet young man eyed her. He seemed menacing, and she wasn't sure what he would do if she said no. But she had the feeling that he was probably more concerned that his friends were watching him closely.

She nodded and the man strode toward her and they walked a little away from the rest. The man said nothing, and grabbed her right hand and enclosed his fingers around it. His other arm was wrapped lightly around her waist and he pulled her in. She made a little noise; it was a bit too close. He moved back and she could tell by the slightly startled look on his face that he sincerely hadn't meant to do it. She recovered nicely. If one hadn't been paying attention one wouldn't have noticed.

His gaze fell and he wouldn't look at her. _Ok, we'll just dance and twirl around a bit…_she sighed in resignation.

"What's your name?" she asked politely

For a moment he reacted as if he hadn't heard her, or if he wasn't sure she was talking to him.

"Severus," he stated shortly, allowing himself a look at her.

He wasn't attractive or unattractive. It was more his presence that drew you in—commanding. It dared you, but not in an overtly aggressive way, but neither a passive one.

"My name is Mia, well, Septima."

"Quite a unique name…"he offered smoothly.

_Um, where was the nice to make your acquaintance?_ The thought popped into her head.

"What year are you?" she asked.

"Year?" He raised a sullen eyebrow. "I graduated some time ago…" he looked offended. " I have friends that attend the school though they are a few years behind me."

_A bit too old to be hanging around with people my age…_she wondered why.

He seemed to remember himself, "What year are you?"

"We are grouped by differently…it is a much smaller school."

"Oh, very well, how old are you then?"

"Fifteen."

"Are you really fifteen?" he appeared doubtful.

"Yes, though I've been told I seem a bit older…"

"You do… I mean there is nothing wrong with that," he reassured her.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Where are you from?" he asked with a bit of curiosity.

"Wales."

"Yes, I thought that was the accent."

"I attend the Welsh Wizarding Academy."

"A reputable school…I've heard about it. Do you like it there?" He seemed to be interested in this.

"Yes. Er, what about you? Did you like it?"

He seemed to weigh his words. "I guess at times. Its school, how riveting can it be?" he smirked, but she wasn't sure it was at her. Possibly some memory because his face had looked lost in thought for a moment.

She smiled at his dry wit.

He allowed himself a smirk that came a bit closer to a shy smile.

He seemed a bit more relaxed.

He thought that she was not a complete dolt and she was pretty. _A bit refreshing nowadays…_

"What do you do now?" she inquired, herself curious now.

"I am apprenticing at an apothecary...for a few years now. I am looking for something in the field of advanced potion making, perhaps."

"Not my favorite subject…" she made a face.

"Why not?" He was affronted but intrigued – lately due to the crowd he ran with nobody really gave their honest opinion anymore…they knew better. He listened intently

"Well, I love Charms but really Arithmancy. I want to be a curse breaker. She looked him right in the eye and her eyes had widened in enthusiasm.

He looked at this tiny little thing and wanted to laugh because she looked so serious yet like she was a child talking about what they wanted for Christmas

He took her in. _Actually prettier then I first thought….unusual eyes…like a purplish-bluish color._

The song was ending. It seemed like he minded a bit but then he started to look around

"Well, thank you for the dance." _Er, what the hell was his name again?_ She'd never heard it before.

"You're welcome." They stepped back, bowed formally and he high-tailed it back to his friends striding briskly, his black cloak fluttering, flowing out behind him in his wake.

Later on in the night he looked around to see if he could find the normal girl who wasn't a fan of potions.

He couldn't find her and shrugged.

_**The Present**_

"That was you?"

He nodded.

"I would never have remembered. How did you?"

"A thought occurred to me once…."

"What was that?"

"Your unusual eye color and then I had the pensieve at my disposal as you know, so I thought back and…"

"Wow…"

**To Be Continued….In Two Parts**


	9. In the Bloody Staff Room of All Places

**In the Bloody Staffroom of All Places**

_**In which Aurora Sinistra ponders when the two of them will just get it over with already.**_

It was Wednesday afternoon, tea time, when the staff took a break before returning to their rooms to work or relax and later ready themselves for dinner in the Great Hall.

It was mid-week. Only three more days to go…but Monday and Tuesday had been enough. So had several Mondays and Tuesdays and the rest of the days of a work week before that.

It was almost a routine, yet with some variations. Usually many variants regarding how low the insults and highbrow threats could go on his part, and how foul the language on hers towards him.

Today would be no different.

Funny that the both of them, the psychotic anti-social Potions Master and her good friend, Septima Vector, had truly convinced themselves that nobody surmised what really was going on amidst a comparison to a cannibalistic, hairy creature from a Care of Magical Creatures textbook crossed by a blunt, "Oh, do shut up you bloody moron…stop being an ass, Snape," from her.

Time for Round 3… Round 1 and Round 2 had already occurred at Breakfast and Lunch in the Great Hall. Also, Round 1 and a half and Round 2 and a half had surely occurred between both meals and most likely in a hallway or corridor or a classroom in passing, because not a moment of insulting remarks would be wasted by either of them.

But when it happened in the Staffroom, which was almost every day, there were certain things to be expected.

Her friend Septima usually arrived early. Well, her classroom was closer after all. The minute she entered, a nervous tension or excitement, if you will, erupted. The atmosphere in the room would change so fast, it was like encountering a dementor.

Or so I have heard.

Septima enters and sits down. She shifts in her seat several times, and runs a hand through her long hair almost without realizing. And then grabs the latest copy of Witch Weekly and presses her nose to a page without paying too much attention to the article in question. And if one were to look carefully, and most of the staff have, you can see two dark blue eyes leave the page on occasion to raise slowly over it to take in the door that was very far from the seat she usually chose.

It was probably wise to do as much reading as she could now. Before she started in with, "And how is it again that anyone allowed you to acquire a teaching license, you bastard?"

Followed by Snape's, "And how is it that you can even step foot in a classroom? It was my understanding that the Ministry has for some time banned hags from instruction. Then again, the Headmaster has always had somewhat of a soft spot for ungainly creatures. At the very least you would think the school governors would have something to say about it, truly."

Uh, like yesterday's exchange.

The door would open and the magazine would rise higher as the dark blue eyes resumed reading. All shifting in the chair now stops. A serene and calm composure is demonstrated when Snape enters our staffroom.

She does not look up again. But her hearing is sharp and alert, without seeming so.

Snape stops dead in the doorway before entering. I have no idea what his spy duties have done to him through his experiences, but he always studies a room and looks around at everyone before entering. Quite possibly habit by now from being amongst Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I would think you would always have to be on guard, ready for anything, and to bring your game if you need to, amongst homicidal sociopaths.

The eyes dart with lightning speed over to where Septima is sitting and one would never notice, but I am subjected to this bullshit several times a week so I know by now. There is a split second of eagerness in the cold, dark eyes before they once again return to bastard mode.

And I am not forgotten; before I am either ignored or insulted repeatedly. If I do somehow manage to become included it is usually through entrapment or inclusion by Septima who was trying to speak to me about something anyway and he just includes himself and insults us. On any given day, comparisons are made to dangerous beasts; doubts are also raised about a lack of magical ability, and questionable intelligence.

He closes the door and walks in. "Sinistra," he nods unenthusiastically and there is a smirk on the thin, pale face. His eyes fixate on the tea tray and food items because he can't make it look like he has acknowledged that we are not the only two people in the room.

In a few minutes others will have arrived or sometimes they arrive before him because his classroom in the dungeons is pretty far. Otherwise his grand entrance of doom remains the same.

He glides, billowing black robes in tow, dark boots making a clicking sound on the stone floor, over to a large armchair making a great show of demonstrating he has chosen wisely, the chair farthest from where Septima is sitting in the room.

He sits down and rests his hands and arms on the armrest calmly. He does not eat, drink, pick up a magazine….nothing.

He waits.

She does not look up.

He waits some more.

She does not appear to have acknowledged his presence.

He waits a bit longer.

She does not take the bait…

Until…

"Interesting, I was unaware that hags enjoy Witch Weekly magazine…nor that they could reasonably comprehend it."

There is a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. Otherwise, she gives no indication of having heard him nor of being addressed.

I say nothing. I'm not crazy.

"Is suppose there is hope for the lot of them then…if they can read…perhaps they will abstain from eating children."

Her hands tremble slightly as they hold on; well, really grip the paper. Her nostrils are now flaring and a delicate dark eyebrow is raised.

He is still sitting ramrod straight and stock still in the chair. I venture my usual brave glimpse in his direction expecting _something_…and I am not disappointed. The air of amusement is apparent. He allows himself a look at her. The eyes take her in quickly but the amused air is not reflected in their depths. It is something else. Something indescribable that has nothing to do with the last few things he has said to her.

Well, she is ignoring him, so not really _to_ her. He was just throwing it out there as usual.

And she has taken the bait again.

I guess the insult stewed inside her for awhile, because although it took a few minutes of not answering him, she does.

She makes a great show of slowly closing her magazine and placing it back where it came from in the stand next to her chair.

She gives a small, tight, vindictive smile and finally meets his eyes. Hers are in forced amusement mode.

She arranges her dress that has been slightly ruffled from moving around too much in her seat before he entered, and then summons the kitchens.

"What are you doing, Vector?" He asks suspiciously.

"Calling on an elf from the kitchens to help," she replies sweetly and innocently enough.

"And why is that?" He asks disinterestedly.

"To come and take your robes to the cleaners. Both Aurora and I are here with you…it is a health hazard."

She gives him a winning, _take that_ grin, and fairly hops out of her seat to fetch herself some tea."

His face wears a fixed smirk in response.

With her back to him, his eyes roam over her in a barely suppressed feast. The eyes look warm, very much alive, and animated. The dour expression on his face and iron composure are quite opposite. Most wouldn't realize, you really had to have been a witness to this for far too long that you now know what to look for.

I am petting my purple pygmy puff, Boogie, and pretend I am not looking as I croon. "What a good boy…that's mummy's baby…do you have to go yet, eh, Boogie?"

And the funny thing is that Septima has no clue that he is enamored with her…but she has her own stuff she does too that makes one think…

Snape turns to me and peers at me quickly wondering if I had seen too much. The penetrating gaze distracts me.

He points at me…no wait…it is at Boogie?'

"And regrettably the elves will tell you that the one I am currently wearing came up from the laundry room this morning. Now that is a health hazard."

"Don't pick on the puff, Snape. He is sweet," snaps Septima.

He rolled his eyes.

"She loves him and I bought him for her as a birthday present. Can't you see that he is a loving pet and they are inseperable?"

"I may be sick. He is revolting…quite resembles his owner…"Snape gives me a lop-sided smirk.

I could answer back. I don't. I am not nuts and quite honestly, I have found that is it is best not to lose your wits in frustration and to finesse him.

"Aw, Boogs, did you hear what that awful man just said? I think you need to give him a shot. I think you should hold him, Severus."

"I think not, Sinistra, you are mad…and did you not just request information of a personal nature from that puff thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you…insane as it is…ask _it _if it required being changed or…has it gone to the lavatory or whatever the damned thing does?"

Vector was pink and her face was glowing. She had a hand to her mouth trying to control her laugher.

And his eyes were filled with joy as he appreciated how pretty she was when she laughed. They soared, and then he corrected them and looked at her with derision.

"That _thing_ is not going near me." He gave Septima another surreptitious gaze.

"I would know if he has to go. He pops up and down and my baby is so smart he can almost hint to his mummy when it is time."

"I don't particularly care, Sinistra," he sneered."How touching….and how very unsanitary." His face was death as he eyed Boogie warily. You would think he had seen a dementor. He looked uncomfortable.

I scooped up Boogie and saw Septima beaming out of the corner of my eye. She looked about ready to laugh herself silly because Snape looked very apprehensive now that I was approaching.

By this time other staff had entered and went straight over to the tea. Most were in conversation when they walked in with other staff members or spoke in line as they queued for tea, milk, sugar, cups, before they eventually sat down.

"I am not holding that thing, Sinistra. Get out and take it with you. I have vials on my person and unless you want it to disappear or fly out of here…I mean it…I warn you."

"You are many things…pygmy puff killer, I think not." He would never make a fuss in front of a group of staff members. I placed Boogie in his arms.

He seemed so fearful of dropping it that he took it awkwardly. I could almost hear him cursing me out in his mind.

And Septima was beside herself with mirth at the vision he made with the purple puff so she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

I was glad. She did buy me Boogie, who I treasured as a dear and loyal pet.

"What is this thing's name again?" asked Snape as he eyed Boogie suspiciously.

"Boogie."

"Really, I would venture to guess that I would rather not know what compelled you to bestow such a ridiculous name. Is it trying to jump? It needs to calm down, take it back."

Vector let out a snort and I saw her shoulders shake with laughter that she prayed would not come out.

"Really, I rather don't know if I mind Longbottom's odd toad so much after seeing this thing. Perhaps the ban on entering my classroom was premature."

"He is not a thing, Snape, and he has feelings. He may hear you."

"Sinistra…you are mad…certifiably…disturbed."

"Stop, and will you look, he likes you. See… he is jumping up and down and oh, dear Merlin…"

He peed.

Vector and the staff broke up.

Snape blushed and handed Boogie back. He whipped out his wand and wordlessly removed the mess from his robes.

He glared at me venomously. He took one look at Vector, pretending not too, and fled to the dungeons to recover himself before Act 4 began during Dinner.


	10. The Boathouse

**The Boathouse**

_Oh, dear, this is fluff that came out after DH re-read. Couldn't stop it…taking liberties, Dumbledore is alive in this one._

The pain was excruciating. Beyond comparison to anything he had felt before. He could almost feel the venom coursing, creeping through his veins. No ordinary poison…Voldemort's devoted and pampered pet was unusual, a living breathing specimen of Dark Magic at its ultimate.

He was going to die. He couldn't believe it. He was so preoccupied with the thought, the sheer terror of it all, that he fathomed it was the reason he had failed to cry out from the intense pain.

That and counting how much life he had left. It was less with each difficult breath he took. They were getting raspier, short and disjointed, and disrupted as time ticked on. He tried to calculate how long he had with this particular venom.

Would he see his mother? Would he soon see Lily to tell her how sorry he was? Would he be fortunate after such a terrible life to gaze once more on those brilliant green eyes? How long would it be until he saw _her_ again? Vector….though wherever he was going he would wait. And he may not. If he went somewhere terrible he hoped she would be somewhere better. She was so young and still had such a long life ahead of her…if she survived. Who would take care of his owl? And what the hell would that fool Skeeter write about him after he was gone.

The tears rolled down his cheeks. The breaths were getting shorter. He willed everything that Potter and his friends would be successful. Their world was at stake. A world he would very soon be leaving. And he hoped that Albus Dumbledore had been right about everything. And he felt for Potter, knowing he would most likely see him very soon as well if what the Headmaster told him had to happen. Burning tears rushed to his eyes again.

He tried to reach up to feel the flow of blood pouring out to the wounds at his collar. He did once and saw that his hand and the wrist of his sleeves were drenched in red. He tried again a second later and was too weak to do so. Another few minutes….he felt a rising desire to close his eyes and drift off…and with horror he commanded himself to not do so. He would just stare at the room he was in. Very soon it would be the last thing he saw.

He heard the footsteps. Potter and his friends had left. He had sent them away to do what they must. And he might have passed out for a brief spell and they probably believed him to have already died. He was frightened. What if Voldemort had come back to see if he was dead or not? He trembled. What if the snake was back to…what if she was hungry?

He couldn't see it again. He allowed his eyelids to flutter and begin to close. Before he did he heard the steps again and saw two black leather heeled boots stop abruptly in front of him. But he was past caring. He closed his eyes.

He heard a shriek of surprise. But it sounded very far away and he knew the venom was acting fast now, almost completing its mission of ending his somewhat short and very unhappy life. A life filled with so many regrets it might even be more prudent not to make anymore. And all capped off with the assisted murder of his former Headmaster. Where would he go? He had still taken a life. Did it really matter if he had been given assurances or permission? From a man who had been far more decent to him than many others had been to him.

And the voices came in and out.

"Go. Take what he gave you and whatever instructions and follow them…

No. I will be fine. I…I saw him leave with the snake…he will not be returning…

Harry…he left…he is going to meet with the rest of them…and await you in the forest…"

I will see to this…GO! If I need the Order I know how to contact them. Please…"

He felt cool hands, two soft, cool hands on the raw burning open wounds on his neck.

He heard soft sobbing and the catching of breath.

And then he heard a bottle cork pop and cool liquid burn stronger on the wounds at his neck; he opened his eyes, and he felt something.

And he saw her. And he was taken aback. He couldn't believe his good fortune that he felt he didn't deserve.

He would see her one last time; much more than he deserved.

And at the sight of her more tears flowed. But it never occurred to him that something was amiss. Before she came he wasn't able to keep his eyes open anymore but now he could see her.

Probably his strong desire to do so had made it so, one could only gather…

She looked terrible, but beautiful. In shock and sorrow one could be both.

Her hair was matted. She had cuts all over her, dark dirt stains, beads of sweat, torn clothing. And her eyes were bright red and wild. She had been crying. But she put on her best face for him. He could see she fought with all her might to stop the quivering mouth and chin from crying further or making a sound. The tear-stained face was not as cooperative in bending to her will.

"So, did you think you wouldn't see the last of me? That you could quietly slip off without hearing some choice words I have for you?" She offered a small smile.

And he made a sound. It was the whimpering sound you made when you tried not to cry because you were so moved and in this case due to the utter adrenaline coursing rush of seeing her again.

"Septima…go…I don't want you to see me like this…I am going to die." For some reason, he was able to speak still.

"I will need your help."

"I can't help you…I have very little time left. You didn't see what happened…I…I care for you…just know that….Dumbledroe will tell you the rest…and please….if you can, before he goes to the Dark Lord…see Potter after he views the pensieve. He will have something to tell you…from me…I…"

She looked at him curiously. "But where are you going? Do you think you are going to die on us, on me…Stop being a bloody moron." She smiled again and sniffed. "I was not an arithmancer for nothing…I had access to a lot of information at Gringotts…so I took precautions knowing the Battle was ahead and what type of dark magic that might…er, be used. Bill and I stockpiled many things we used at Gringotts and nobody knew except Dumbledore. And a goblin I worked for, for the, er, right price and silence, allowed us."

"What…what do you mean?" He blinked several times and he saw her more clearly.

"You are going to be fine." She ran a hand through one side of his hair.

"How? What has happened. I didn't see…I didn't feel anything but…"

He remembered with a start. The liquid that burned; It was _her."_

"What is it?" he asked, his breath coming softer and easier now.

"Well. You owe me," she teased. "Highly expensive, sought after, and…difficult, but not impossible to come by. The good thing is that it is so potent, so powerful, there is no waste because it is used sparingly and in drops. I will have you know I took no chances though and gave you a bit extra.

Now, I think you need just a little bit of calming draft. The shock….Severus. Which I don't have on me but I am sure you do. And you will have to help me…the dark arts part. The poison is out but I don't know a spell to really heal those wounds better."

"What do you mean? What have you used?" He raised his neck and realized he could move better.

"Phoenix…tears…Fawkes has returned. And he is with Dumbledore now as we speak. The Headmaster plans for everything as you know. He guessed correctly the snake would be with the Dark Lord, so he had anything that could be helpful. Fawkes willingly gave them, would give them for anyone that helped his master."

And he sobbed quietly in relief. _Beyond comprehension_…_and fortune._ but the relief soaring through him. He may live. He could make his next move once he found Dumbledore. He had only two options depending on what Potter needed. Kill the snake if Potter and his friends hadn't already, or intervene and kill the Dark Lord if it looked like Potter needed him to do it.

He sat up, his eyes never leaving hers. He felt himself.

"Thank you…Vector…I do love you…I think you knew…despite my nonsense…I was fearful of…"

"I know…" she looked into his eyes.

"What if I never saw you again?"

"Let's not think of it. Let us heal you faster. We have to go back and help. I am worried that you may not be up to full strength…I have pepper-up…though I forgot to clean those cauldrons," she made a humorous little noise of slight regret.

He stopped. He felt better. He would be fine. He raised his wand, the life back in his arms and murmured the incantations. Soon the open wounds of flesh became pink lines. The dittany when all was well would remove them at a later date, if they survived the Battle at the Castle.

And they smiled through their tears. The Dark Lord had forgotten how much or didn't know his many talents, especially one of mastering counter-curses of dark magic.

He slowly rose to his feet with her help. I think you are now fine but I want you to just take a bit of calming draft, because the shock, the shock of what happened to you, it may have thrown you off a bit. And I have that pepper-up if you need it.

He called if forth from his robes. He instantly felt better.

He looked at her and reached out to her with both hands to steady her face as he kissed her over and over. He held her close, enjoying the feel and warmth and closeness of her.

She smiled thrillingly at him. He gave a small, shy, but happy smile, but the love he had for her burned brightly within his dark eyes and he gazed at her with thanks, awe, and admiration.

"Wands out, and we apparate back to the castle. We will go to Dumbledore and he will tell us what to do. There will be a standoff for an hour until Potter gives himself up. I think you know the disillusionment charm."

"He will not do it."

"Nobody is sure what he will do."

And Snape remembered what Dumbledore had told him and he knew Potter would if it threatened others. And by this time, Potter would have viewed all his memories in the Pensieve and would know…would know that to die was his only choice.

"Things have gotten worse since you came down here. All enchantments are off. The rule is broken. They have been apparating in and out for hours now. It's how I got down here so fast. I,er, heard two Death Eater's say that you were down here meeting with him before he returned."

"Do they think I am dead?"

"No, they looked as if he was just meeting with you, one of his greatest advisors as normal away from the rest of them in private conversation. I am not sure he told anyone what happened yet. And I doubt he will say that he killed you. He will not scare anyone right now, especially the Malfoys."

"Let us go….give me your hand."

She placed if firmly in his.

"Where to?"

"The Great Hall. It will be safe for now. We are 20 minutes into the stand off if what you say has happened," he said.

"It has."

"Well, 40 minutes in which to talk to Albus and await the Dark Lord's hour truce. And I need to see Potter. The game has changed."

He turned to her, gave her a long, lingering kiss, and they apparated.


End file.
